To Let The World Be
by run
Summary: Quando lhe é concedida uma nova chance de viver, quem sabe, você não possa também se redimir. Os eventos de MGS4 por uma perspectiva diferente, Laughing OctopusXSnake? Talvez.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

Metal Gear Solid 4 e seus personagens são criações de Hideo Kojima e seus direitos pertencem à Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos.

Thank you, Mr. Director.

Vou tomar como ponto de partida a metade final do Segundo Ato de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots e a história vai seguir até o epílogo do jogo. Como a premissa da fiction é uma participação bem maior de uma das personagens na história, isso vai afetar muita coisa do storyline. Pra falar a verdade, essa personagem vai se tornar uma das principais.

Alguns acontecimentos de MGS4 vão permanecer, mas a forma como os personagens vão se comportar vai ser diferente, e ainda vou mudar muitas coisas do desenvolvimento e final do jogo, então se você ainda não jogou MGS4, não se preocupe taaaanto com os spoilers. O final que tenho em mente, por exemplo, é bem diferente do original no game.

* * *

PRÓLOGO: Ela e ela nos céus, gritando e caindo.

* * *

_"Alguma coisa no passado dela?"_

Suas mãos tremeram. Ela não agüentou e a deixou cair. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes aquilo aconteceu nas últimas horas. A faca caíra dez vezes, ou talvez algumas dezenas. Ou centenas. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia segura-la. Seus dedos não a obedeciam, era impossível que eles se fechassem e segurassem o cabo da faca.

_"Isso mesmo, ela era de um pequeno vilarejo na Escandinávia..."_

_"...conhecido como Vilarejo do Diabo – não me pergunte porque – mas não era conhecido por diabos, e sim pelos polvos. Esse era um dos poucos lugares da Europa que as pessoas tinham o costume de comer polvos"_

_"Havia aquele culto de malucos que não gostavam deles e da noite para o dia resolveram pegar armas e invadir o vilarejo. Então, quando ela era apenas uma adolescente, as coisas ficaram feias" _

Esperou ouvir o barulho do aço chocar-se com o chão de madeira. Aguardou dois, três, quatro segundos e nada do som. Ela sabia o que havia acontecido. Aos poucos foi abaixando a cabeça, cores avermelhadas começavam a preencher sua visão. Quando via quase que exclusivamente vermelho, sua cabeça já estava completamente baixa. Seus olhos encontraram a faca, fincada no peito de uma pessoa. A garota já nem sabia mais quem era, pelo tamanho e formas provavelmente era outra menina de sua idade, quem sabe até fosse uma amiga sua. Era impossível identifica-la.

As duas órbitas vazias, cobertas apenas de sangue, encaravam os olhos azulados da garota da faca. Os cabelos claros e encaracolados do cadáver emaranhavam-se com o sangue agora seco criando uma cena que ela mal podia suportar. Não importava para onde ela olhasse, iria encontrar a mesma coisa: corpos e mais corpos.

Cada pequeno corte, cada perfuração, cada horrível e demorada decapitação, vieram de suas mãos. Ninguém foi perdoado. Amigos, conhecidos, vizinhos, irmãos, irmã, pai. Teve de repetir o processo em cada um deles, teve de ouvir seus gemidos e murmúrios de dor, as palavras de ódio, as maldições, as lamentações. E o pior de tudo: teve de rir o tempo todo. Teve de rir enquanto torturava e mutilava sua irmãzinha de apenas dois anos.

_"Eles forçaram ela a torturar e matar seus amigos e familiares. O que ela podia fazer? Dizer não? Iam matá-la se fizesse isso."_

Tremendo, ela pegou novamente a faca, tirando-a lentamente do cadáver. O sangue jorrou do ferimento de encontro a sua face. A garota deu um grito e se jogou no chão esfregando as mãos furiosamente no rosto tentando tirar o líquido vermelho dali. Não demorou muito para ouvir o barulho de botas pisar no sangue espalhado pelo chão. Alguém se aproximou e a chutou, em seguida segurando-a pelos cabelos loiros e longos a levantou até que ficasse de pé.

- O que foi que dissemos? Toda vez que deixar cair a faca no chão é pior pra você. Vai ter que agüentar mais um de nós.

- M-me d-desculpem.

- Desculpas? Você acha que merece ser desculpada, diaba? Depois de tudo que fez?

O homem encapuzado sorriu e empurrou a garota, fazendo com que caísse no meio de dois corpos sem braços e pernas. Deitada, ela olhou para o lado. Um dos corpos era de seu irmão. O seu rosto retorcido a encarando com dois olhos esbugalhados e sem vida. Ela não agüentou mais, gritou alguma coisa incompreensível e a uma velocidade que não sabe de onde veio pôs-se de pé e com a faca em uma das mãos puxou-a com força de encontro a seu peito, tentando acertar o próprio coração.

Antes que a ponta encostasse em seu corpo, um barulho alto e seco pode ser ouvido no ar. Um tiro certeiro na mão que empunhava a faca e fez com que essa caísse. A menina se ajoelhou no chão cheio de sangue. As duas mãos, uma segurando a outra ferida estavam de encontro ao seu peito enquanto gritava e chorava de dor. O mesmo homem que a jogou no chão voltou a se aproximar. Apontou seu rifle para a cabeça da garota e gritou alguma coisa, mas ela não deu atenção. Com o cano de sua arma ele levantou o rosto da menina e esperou até que lhe desse atenção.

_"Então ela deixou o medo tomar conta e fez exatamente o que eles mandaram. Matou aqueles que amava e riu enquanto fazia isso."_

- Não é para chorar. Nós mandamos você rir!

Foi quando um pensamento ocorreu à menina. Levou sua mão machucada de contra a pequena luz no teto daquele porão e com seus olhos chorosos e vermelhos analisou o ferimento de bala, o buraco deixado pela munição de calibre alto quase deixava com que a luz passasse. Nesse momento que sua expressão mudou, os lábios retorcidos de dor e sujos de sangue começaram a mudar, os olhos que até então só tinham espaço para lágrimas ficavam cada vez mais vazios.

Ao mesmo tempo que entendia o que acontecia, se odiava por isso. Ela percebeu que chorava mais pela dor do ferimento do que pela matança. Pensou então, que não haveria outra alternativa. Talvez o melhor a se fazer naquele momento fosse rir mesmo.

* * *

Notas do autor:

Bom, é isso aí. Minha primeira abordagem solo de Metal Gear Solid.

As falas em aspas são diálogos traduzidos do jogo, contando o background da personagem. Eu só tentei transcrever o incidente e transformá-lo em um prólogo.

Esse início teve só uma ou duas páginas (do word) e a fiction já está em 40 e poucas. Isso antigamente renderia uns 3 capítulos meus, mas resolvi deixa-los com menos páginas quando começei a ler umas fics imensas e percebi o quanto era chato rs.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**

Metal Gear Solid 4 e seus personagens são criações de Hideo Kojima e seus direitos pertencem à Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos.

Thank you, Mr. Director.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Então me mate. Ou aceite minha ajuda.

* * *

"Por que está me falando isso? Você espera que eu sinta pena dela?"

"Nah, eu sei que esse tipo de coisa não existe no seu mundo. E além do mais isso é uma guerra... certo? No entanto, eu acho que isso era o certo a se fazer"

"O que?"

"Lutar com você ajudou a limpar a mente dela. Mas chega de papo furado, há outras feras na selva a sua frente. Cuidado com suas costas."

Solid Snake desligou o codec. Antes de sair, voltou a olhar para a garota caída no chão. Laughing Octopus se encontrava no meio do laboratório. Deitada em posição fetal ela apenas dormia pacificamente sobre o efeito de tranqüilizantes.

O velho soldado virou em direção à porta que levava à saída do complexo e andou naquela direção. Quanto estava prestes a girar a maçaneta ouviu um barulho que supôs ser um gemido. Novamente, ele voltou a atenção para a loira. Decidiu voltar e checar a moça.

Apesar de terem lutado há poucos momentos e por mais de uma vez Snake ter quase morrido, não conseguia achar um motivo para acabar de vez com a ameaça. Talvez tenha sido a história que Drebin lhe contou.

A garota realmente passou por uma experiência traumatizante, isso era inegável até para alguém como ele que já tinha visto de tudo na guerra. Mas ele só ouviu essa história depois de por a garota para dormir com uma boa quantidade de tiros tranqüilizantes, então, o que o motivou a não atacar a garota com munições letais? Afinal, ela tentava mata-lo.

Checou a pulsação dela pela segunda vez mesmo sendo desnecessário. Bastaria olhar o rosto sereno dela para perceber isso. Era quase agradável ficar ali observando a garota dormir pacificamente. Mas não tinha tempo para isso. A prioridade de Solid Snake agora é resgatar a doutora Naomi Hunter que logo, logo estará longe se ele não fizer nada para impedir que a levem novamente.

O melhor a fazer era deixar a "tentáculos" ali dormindo e apressar-se. Exatamente o que pretendia fazer, se não tivesse ouvido a garota sussurrar novamente. Mas desta vez conseguiu entender o que ela falava.

"Papa!"

Snake então percebeu que continuava com a mão próxima a garota, seu dedo indicador ainda no pescoço dela sentindo a pulsação. Antes que pudesse levantar, duas delicadas mãos seguraram a sua com força. Ele levou um susto e tentou puxa-la, mas a garota não soltava por mais que tentasse. Estava prestes a dar um puxão com força e sair logo dali quando a garota pareceu acordar.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes antes que se jogassem cada um para um lado. Ela, totalmente indefesa apenas cobria o rosto com as mãos enquanto o outro apontava a arma para a suposta ameaça, desta vez com uma pistola de munição real, pronto para apertar o gatilho a qualquer momento. Hora ou outra a loira olhava para ele, mas na maior parte do tempo apenas cobria os olhos e tremia no chão. Uma pessoa totalmente diferente da assassina de poucos minutos atrás.

Solid Snake aos poucos foi abaixando a sua Operator até que a garota não estivesse mais na sua mira. Foi recuando, mas nunca sem a perder de vista, ainda que com a arma abaixada. Deu de costas com a porta de metal e lentamente deixou o laboratório. Ao fechar a porta tratou de ir em direção a trilha que dava a floresta o mais rápido possível. Só quando recebeu outra ligação pelo codec que conseguiu tirar a loirinha da cabeça.

--

Ele não conseguia agüentar mais aquele Sol, doía só de manter os olhos abertos. Mas Snake não podia sequer procurar uma sombra para descansar por um minuto. O relógio estava contra ele. Em pouco tempo Naomi Hunter pegaria um helicóptero e sumiria da América do Sul. Acha-la depois disso seria quase impossível, mesmo se Otacon se pusesse a procurar dia e noite pela localização dela.

Aquela era sua última chance de resgata-la e não podia desperdiçar. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e voltou a si. Estudou as pegadas no chão. Haviam várias e logo a frente se dividiam em três caminhos diferentes. Para a sorte de Snake era possível ver claramente por qual caminho Naomi havia seguido graças as marcas dos sapatos que ela usava, diferente das botas dos militares.

O velho grisalho tomou o caminho da esquerda e mesmo que suas costas reclamassem, caminhou arqueado por vários metros até chegar a uma clareira. Uma arvore no meio, cercada por alguns arbustos e atrás dela dois caminhos diferentes. Antes que entrasse, tomou cobertura atrás de algumas pedras e analisou a área.

Não havia ninguém nas poucas vegetações aos lados, no matagal em um dos caminhos e nem nos arbustos. Respirou fundo, empunhou a sua pistola e foi andando em direção aos dois caminhos. Ao mesmo tempo que ficava atento ao ambiente e à possíveis inimigos escondidos, olhava para o chão procurando as pegadas certas. As únicas diferentes, exatamente dos sapatos de Naomi, seguiam novamente para o outro caminho da esquerda.

Quando Snake estava prestes a seguir por esse ouviu um barulho de folhas sendo reviradas. Quando virou para trás já era tarde demais, uma das mercenárias da FROGS o tinha sobre a mira. _Snake, seu velho idiota. Esqueceu de olhar a árvore! _Levantou as mãos, mas sem deixar a arma cair.

Começou a olhar para os lados numa tentativa inútil de achar alguma coisa que pudesse ajuda-lo na situação. A mulher foi se aproximando até que ficou há pouco mais de quatro metros de distância dele.

Olhou para o seu peito, o pequeno pontinho vermelho se movia em círculos em volta dá área de onde estava seu coração. Parecia que ela queria ir direto ao ponto sem pestanejar. Um ou dois tiros diretos no coração para acabar com a ameaça do velho. Enquanto acompanhava a mira da soldado dançar em sua direção, alguma coisa chamou sua atenção.

O reflexo de uma lente nos rochedos atrás dele e da FROG. Snake nem chegou a piscar e um tiro atravessou àquela área. Mas não era destinado a ele. O impacto fez a parte traseira do capacete da mercenária rachar e a jogou para frente, caindo quase nos pés do homem rendido. Ainda de mãos para o céu, ele olhou para a direção que veio o tiro.

Seus olhos cansados e afetados pelo Sol não conseguiam enxergar nada a princípio, mas aos poucos conseguiu perceber alguma movimentação entre as pedras. Foi como ter um flashback. A jovem começou a caminhar em sua direção, a mão que cobria o rosto descia delicadamente pela sua face clara, pescoço e parando logo abaixo dos seios.

A textura da roupa mudava aos poucos, deixando de ser da cor das rochas e voltando para o marrom-acinzentado original. Com o andar lento e sensual – que Snake tinha de admitir, era hipnotizante – Laughing Octopus foi se aproximando do velho.

"Solid... Snake!"

Ficaram frente a frente. A garota pegou a pistola que Snake segurava – ainda que a apontasse para o céu – e jogou para o lado. Estando a sua arma, uma metralhadora P90, com o cano encostado na cabeça do homem, ela se sentiu segura o bastante para uma brincadeira.

Na ponta dos pés para tentar ficar na mesma altura, encostou a cabeça em um dos ombros do velho. Seu braço livre logo envolveu o agente como se o estivesse abraçando. Ficaram assim por poucos segundos, até que ela aproximou o rosto mais ainda e falou como se só para ele ouvir:

"Você podia ter me matado..."

Ela se afastou minimamente, o bastante para ficarem com os rostos próximos e com os olhares fixos um no outro. Continuava apontando a arma para uma das têmporas de Snake, a outra mão deixou de abraça-lo, para acariciar-lhe o rosto. O sorriso cínico dela mudou um pouco, mas conseguiu convencer Snake de uma estranha sinceridade.

"Mas não o fez. E eu agradeço"

Ela se afastou mais ainda, agora ficando a uma boa distancia do lendário agente. Girou sua arma algumas vezes, imitando os filmes de faroeste e a estendeu, virada e apontada para ela mesma, entregando para o que estava a sua frente. Ele relutou um pouco, até finalmente pegar a P90 da mão dela. No entanto ele não foi tão gentil quanto a bela, deixando-a novamente sobre sua mira.

"O que você quer?"

"Ajuda-lo. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer"

Snake apenas ficou em silêncio e moveu a arma lentamente até que laser vermelho da mira percorresse o belo rosto da loira. Para ela era mais do que óbvio que não tinha conseguido conquistar a confiança do outro. A jovem então tratou de pensar em alguma forma de fazer o velho mudar de opinião, ou pelo menos tirar aquele feixe de luz irritante de perto de seus olhos.

Lembrou da conversa que ouviu dos mercenários sobre a escolta da cientista até o heliporto. Eles haviam preparado alguns planos reservas caso fosse necessário despistar as milícias locais – embora jamais pensariam que teriam de faze-lo para evitar apenas um homem: Solid Snake.

Octopus deu as costas ao agente e se jogou no chão, ficando de quatro sobre o irregular solo de areia, grama e pequenas rochas. A textura de parte de sua roupa – mãos e pernas, as que estavam de contato com o chão - mudou, copiando a cor do solo. Engatinhou – obviamente de forma provocativa – cerca de menos de dois metros e virou o rosto para o homem, enquanto uma das mãos apontava para as pegadas no chão.

"Olhe – as pegadas, e não a minha bunda!" Ela fez questão de frisar. "Vê a única diferente delas? As do sapato? Elas estão profundas demais. Provavelmente as FROGS pegaram o sapato da doutora Hunter para te enganar. Ela tem um corpo como o meu, sem chances que faria uma pegada tão profunda!"

Snake não conseguia enxergar com perfeição daquela altura, e não queria se arriscar se abaixando. Mas não havia outra alternativa. Dando um passo ou dois em direção a garota, apoiou-se em um dos joelhos e se abaixou sem perder a suposta inimiga de mira, que parecia não se importar mais com toda a precaução excessiva que o agente tomava. _Ela tem razão_, pensou.

As pegadas de sapato estavam consideravelmente mais profundas em comparação àquelas que o levaram para a clareira. Uma FROG poderia facilmente ter feito aquilo, já que o equipamento que carregavam devia ser bem pesado. Sua atenção só foi desviada quando percebeu a loira engatinhar a sua frente, fazendo questão de rebolar e sorrir para ele.

"Só podem ter ido para a direita" disse enquanto apontava para o caminho ao lado.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa concordando com ela e se levantou. Octopus apoiou as mãos nas coxas e ficou observando com curiosidade o velho, que apertou um botão na espécie de tapa-olho/engenhoca no seu olho esquerdo. Lembrou que Snake havia usado o aparato na luta contra ela. _Provavelmente deve ter visão de calor e binóculos,_ pensou ela.

"Tem dois mercenários há uns trinta metros de distância. Nenhuma FROG" avisou o homem, como se aceitando a momentânea parceria. Ele logo percebeu o que disse e fechou a cara novamente. Olhou para a garota com um olhar de poucos amigos como se tentasse desfazer o deslize que cometeu.

"Então... isso ai consegue ver por baixo da minha roupa?" ela perguntou e deu uma risadinha tentando quebrar o gelo. Snake resmungou novamente, não ligando para a provocação – ou brincadeira – dela.

"Eu agradeço a sua ajuda. Você salvou a minha vida, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam." Snake disse olhando para a garota ajoelhada no chão.

Ela logo fez uma cara de desgosto pelas palavras dele. Mas alguma coisa nele dizia que a loirinha não iria desistir tão fácil. Ele novamente empunhou a arma e apontou para a cabeça dela, mal percebera que havia baixado a guarda por alguns segundos.

"Então me mate. Eu não tenho mais uso algum" ela segurou com as duas mãos o silenciador da P90 e puxou a arma com vigor até que o cano encostasse com força em sua testa coberta pelos cabelos loiros. Cerrou os dentes tentando demonstrar o máximo de agressividade que conseguisse, embora soubesse que Solid Snake provavelmente não se deixaria enganar pela atuação fingida.

Ela sabia que ia convencer Snake, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo, nem que ele faria o que fez a seguir. O velho, talvez até para sua própria surpresa, simplesmente estendeu a mão para a loirinha, que pareceu quase boba com a surpreendente ação dele.

Snake teve de aproximar a mão mais ainda do rosto dela, até que a moça se ligasse e voltasse a realidade. Segurou a mão dele e boquiaberta levantou-se aos poucos. Ao ficar firme e de pé olhou ainda surpresa para o homem, até que um detalhe na roupa dele chamasse sua atenção. Sobre a kevlar negra de fibra sintética havia, bem no centro dela, a inscrição de um kanji japonês. Ela não entendeu o que dizia, mas por sorte letras romanas traduziam em inglês o significado dele.

_To let the world be._ Ela leu e falou para sí mesma. Passou a mão lentamente por cima do kanji, sem dar-se conta da estranheza na situação. _É por isso que você luta?_ Perguntou em silêncio, e dirigiu o olhar para Solid Snake. Ela não percebeu, mas aquela foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que olhou para alguém de forma genuína, sem segunda intenções, sem violência, sem qualquer sentimento falso ou ruim.

A garota corou. Na sua frente não estava um velho, um homem ou um soldado qualquer. Aquele era Solid Snake. O lendário herói que salvou o mundo diversas vezes. Outer Heaven, Zanzibar, Shadow Moses. Todas as histórias que ouviu dele quando criança passaram pela sua cabeça, os rumores que ouviu sobre tal agente quando já havia perdido sua inocência e vivia apenas como uma assassina que agia como um animal. Solid Snake salvou o mundo. Solid Snake à salvou.

Ele podia ter simplesmente metido uma bala na cabeça dela e acabado com sua miserável vida, mas não, ele lhe deu uma nova chance. Quando resolveu vir atrás dele foi como um gesto automático de agradecimento, mas agora, com ele ali na sua frente, _o seu salvador_, as coisas pareciam um pouco mais complicadas. Ela se sentia na obrigação de ajuda-lo, não só a sair dali e achar a doutora Hunter, mas ajuda-lo na sua causa.

"Por favor, Snake, eu quero ajuda-lo. E-eu p-preciso!" encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fez uma coisa que não fazia desde que... _eu virei um monstro! _

Ela começou a chorar. Com seu rosto sobre o kanji, abraçou com força o velho homem. Este, não fez nada além de deixar a arma cair no chão e ficar estático por alguns momentos.

Aquilo não podia ser uma atuação de Laughing Octopus. Conhecida como uma mestra na arte de enganar e na atuação, naquele momento ela não conseguia botar nada em suas lágrimas senão sinceridade. Não havia nenhuma ilusão ali, era ela na sua mais pura forma, na sua inocência destruída tentando se reconstruir agora que encontrou um motivo para viver.

"To let the world be… Snake-não! Solid Snake! Por favor, me perdoe…" Ela quis cair de joelhos, mas dois braços fortes a seguraram.

"Se você quer ajudar, não – me – atrase!" Snake falou pausadamente, levantando a garota até que ela recuperasse o equilíbrio. Ela assentiu, aceitando a condição.

Ele se afastou e foi ajuntar as armas caídas. Pegou sua pistola que estava ao lado e foi checar o corpo da mercenária, conseguiu uma granada e dois cartuchos de munição para a metralhadora.

Se abaixou para pegar a P90 próximo aos pés da garota e tentou ao máximo não olhar para o corpo dela enquanto se levantava. Octopus, de braços cruzados e olhando para o chão sequer notou a movimentação do agente. Seus olhos azuis fixados em um ponto qualquer no chão só ajudavam a mostrar que estava perdida em pensamentos. Snake começou a imaginar se deixar a garota acompanha-lo tenha sido uma boa decisão afinal.

Tal idéia sumiu de sua cabeça quando num piscar de olhos o semblante da sua aliada mudou. Meio trêmula, mas nitidamente decidida, ela pegou a metralhadora das mãos de Solid. Em pouco tempo já tinha tomado uma posição de alerta. Posicionada na altura dos ombros, a arma firmava-se nas mãos delicadas da loira. Virou minimamente o rosto, até que seus olhos focassem no companheiro.

"Podemos?" perguntou com um rápido sorriso.

"Depois de você" ele respondeu. Aliados ou não, ainda não confiava nela o bastante. Por enquanto era melhor tê-la onde pudesse alveja-la caso necessário, por mais que não quisesse pensar na possibilidade.

Em passos mais lentos que a discrição permitia, os dois puseram-se a andar.

* * *

Notas do autor:

Bom, por que a Laughing Octopus? Simples, pq ela é insana. Literalmente. rs.  
Eu gostaria muito de conseguir transcrever essa insanidade dela para a personagem da fiction, mas acho que não vou conseguir perfeitamente. Escrever sobre o Snake que é um _blank character_ ja é difícil, ter a Octopus com toda essa carga de emoções e loucura só torna as coisas_ quase _impossiveis. Ainda mais para alguém chato com storyline/char. development como eu rs.

Se alguém estiver muito perdido e achar que há necessidade de fazer um glossário dos termos e acessórios presentes na fic, é só falar.


	3. Capítulo 11 Quem sabe depois

_**Capítulo 1.1 - Quem sabe depois...**_

Deram sorte e encontraram alguns rochedos para tomar como cobertura, e mais sorte ainda pelos dois mercenários avistados por Snake anteriormente estarem lado a lado conversando. A jovem empunhou a arma e centralizou o soldado inimigo na lente do seu objeto de ataque.

Conferiu o laser, desligado. Silenciador, fixo e pronto para abafar o tiro. _Mirar na cabeça_, certo. Tudo pronto, só faltava o sinal do agente para atirar. Olhou para ele. Empunhava a pistola com uma naturalidade que ela nunca viu. A respiração parecia cronometrada.

Não havia lente ou laser algum na arma dele, apenas uma pequena elevação pontiaguda que servia como mira da arma. Claro que havia como customiza-la e inserir algum apetrecho que melhorasse a precisão, mas o lendário herói não deveria precisar dessas coisas, pensou a moça.

"No três. Um... dois..." Ele sussurrou para Octopus. Não precisou chegar no último número. Como se já tivessem feito isso diversas vezes, atiraram juntos, com um intervalo de tempo quase imperceptível.

O primeiro a ser alvejado foi o alvo escolhido pela moça, e numa fração de segundos depois, o outro recebeu o impacto do tiro. Certamente Snake esperou que ela atirasse primeiro para diminuir as chances de um dos dois inimigos escaparem vivos. Laughing Octopus percebeu isso e não fez questão nenhuma de reclamar.

Se deixassem para ela o segundo tiro muito provavelmente a investida não seria tão bem sucedida. Se bem que ainda era cedo para considerar aquilo como um sucesso. Ambos os tiros foram certeiros na cabeça, mas estranhamente o mercenário atingido por ela tombou fazendo mais barulho do que devia.

Um último espasmo antes de morrer fez com que o encapuzado levasse o dedo ao gatilho e caísse no chão atirando. Os tiros passaram muito longe do velho e da moça, mas com certeza isso chamaria a atenção do resto das forças hostis.

"Desculpa..." Foi a única coisa que ela podia falar no momento.

"Quando quiser eliminar um inimigo e evitar esse tipo de reação, imagine um triângulo entre os olhos e o nariz do alvo. Atire no centro desse triangulo e pronto. Evita-se a grande confusão que vamos ter agora" Snake tentou parecer o mais didático possível ao explicar a uma assassina como matar alguém, e fez questão de adicionar um bom sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Oh, perdão. É que estou acostumada a estripar e decapitar minhas vítimas. Sabe como é..." Ela respondeu irritada mas se sentia na obrigação de compreender totalmente a hostilidade do outro. Mas lhe chamou a atenção a forma como o velho se reportou a ela. Pareceu estranhamente compreensível.

"Estamos em uma posição boa, vamos aguardar aqui. Apesar do desastre que foi o seu tiro, pelo menos o palhaço rodou enquanto caia. Eles não vão saber de onde vieram os tiros."

A jovem decidiu deixar as provocações de lado e assentiu. Voltou a aproximar o seu olho direito da mira da arma. Sem ficar exatamente estática, movimentava aos poucos os braços, fazendo com que sua visão percorresse a maior área possível. Esqueceu Solid por alguns momentos, mas supôs que ele fazia o mesmo.

Em menos de um minuto algumas FROGS apareceram, cinco delas, exibindo toda a sua agilidade com acrobacias e pulos incomuns e longos. Logo chegaram aos dois corpos, e como previsto não conseguiram identificar de onde vieram os tiros. Como mandava o procedimento, se dividiram, ficando uma no centro perto dos dois mortos e as outras quatro seguiram cada uma um lado.

Octopus sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Tudo bem, ela ainda estava com um herói lendário ao seu lado, que conseguira dias antes acabar com um esquadrão de quase trinta daquelas mercenárias, além de ter conseguido derrotar ela mesma, Laughing Octopus há pouco tempo atrás.

Mas não era pelo companheiro que ela temia, mas sim por si mesma. Dessa vez não havia armadura alguma para protege-la, não possuía os quatro tentáculos para atacar ou se defender. Contava apenas com sua metralhadora para isso. E talvez com a boa vontade de Solid Snake. Se ela não o atrasasse.

"Você acha que consegue lutar contra elas?" Snake perguntou baixinho, aproveitando que a FROG que se aproximava deles ainda estava consideravelmente longe.

A loirinha não disse nada. Sabia qual era a resposta, mas mesmo assim teimou em se atormentar em busca de outra solução qualquer. Não havia outra alternativa senão ataca-las. Tinha certeza que podia eliminar uma, mas seria impossível faze-lo com apenas um tiro, não havia mais o elemento surpresa ao seu lado para surpreender as inimigas.

Atirar em uma significaria chamar a atenção das outras. Quem sabe, com os 99 tiros que ainda lhe restava, pudesse alvejar mais uma, mas não podia garantir mais de uma morte. Snake com certeza daria conta das outras, dessa vez não havia nenhuma escondida para surpreende-lo, ele tinha noção de onde cada uma delas estava. Provavelmente não precisaria de nada além do pente que estava na sua Operator.

Mas ela não era nenhuma heroína lendária. Não podia contar com uma mira perfeita ou com reflexos e agilidade sobre-humana. Se estivesse com a sua armadura, a situação seria diferente. _Eu seria diferente... _Protegida por aqueles tentáculos, ela não seria nada além de uma máquina de matar sem humanidade alguma.

Pelo menos no estado em que estava, nua, ou melhor, apenas com aquele _jumpsuit_ colado ao corpo, podia morrer com dignidade, como uma pessoa. Pronta para responder que deviam atacar, e seja lá o que Deus quisesse, abriu a boca:

"Estou pron-"

"Vamos nos esconder" Snake cortou a frase dela. "A OctoCamo em nossas roupas vai nos ajudar. Esperamos elas saírem e depois seguimos" Disse olhando para a jovem surpresa.

Mal teve tempo de digerir as palavras de Solid Snake e sentiu uma das mãos dele em seus ombros empurrando-a com alguma força para o chão. Ela deixou seu corpo cair no chão, produzindo uma série de barulhos do gramado se amassando, mas nada que chamasse a atenção das inimigas.

O homem se deitou ao lado dela, mas antes que se permitissem ficar o mais relaxados possível, estendeu algo para ela com a mão. Octopus logo entendeu o que ele queria. Era a sua máscara – que possuía as mesmas propriedades do resto da roupa – que Snake pegou depois de derrotá-la.

Antes de esconder o rosto com o disfarce, corou ao pensar que Snake fez isso por se preocupar com a sua segurança. Já coberta, resolveu retribuir a generosidade, do seu jeito, claro. Pôs um braço em volta do peito do agente e apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço dele.

Para terminar, entrelaçou suas pernas com a dele. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos enquanto sentiu um pequeno formigamento por todo o seu corpo. A camuflagem da roupa estava agindo naquele momento, adquirindo as texturas e o esverdeado do gramado em que ambos deitavam.

Os dois ficaram praticamente imóveis, com o movimento mais brusco sendo a respiração lenta e profunda de ambos. A mercenária se aproximou de onde estavam e começou a vasculhar a área. Em nenhum momento desconfiou da presença da jovem e Snake, praticamente invisíveis em meio à vegetação.

Chegou a pisar perto deles, com apenas alguns centímetros os separando de algum contato. Por pouco mais de um minuto ficou ali, olhando de um lado para o outro, até que pulou repentinamente para o local dos dois mortos. Ali se reuniu com as outras FROGS e pouco depois sumiram, deixando os corpos para trás.

Snake contou mentalmente até dez e abriu os olhos, foi cumprimentado por alguma coisa esverdeada vindo de encontro ao seu rosto. Ele logo percebeu que era Octopus com a máscara que ele a entregou. Sentiu uma pressão sobre seus lábios que durou por alguns segundos, até que a garota se afastasse e a claridade do Sol viesse novamente a cegar seus olhos.

"Gostou?"

"O que?" Ele perguntou sem entender.

"Do meu beijo" Ela tirou a máscara e mostrou aquele sorriso que já estava virando sua marca registrada. "Podemos tentar sem a máscara, agora"

Seu bom senso sugeriu que tratasse logo de afastar-se da garota e evitar a situação que vinha a seguir. Não havia tempo para isso. Mas ele, sempre tão frio, objetivo e racional, resolveu chutar o bom senso para escanteio e aceitar a provocação de Octopus.

Vendo que não havia resistência, a garota não tardou a se atrever novamente, e acariciando os cabelos grisalhos do agente, foi aproximando seus lábios com os dele. Parou antes que se encostassem e deu uma risada.

"Quem sabe depois..." E começou a se afastar, mas não antes de dar um rápido beijo na bandana azul sobre a testa dele.

"É, quem sabe depois" Snake disse enquanto empurrava a garota pelos ombros para o lado.

Ela se deixou levantar pela força do agente e girou levemente para o lado, caindo de costas para o chão bem ao lado dele. Apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços e esperou que ele levantasse. Assim fazendo, Snake voltou a olhar pelos rochedos para checar a área esquecendo momentaneamente da garota deitada no chão. Ao considerar as condições perfeitas para que pudessem voltar a agir, pôs-se a andar. Parou quando viu Laughing Octopus deitada no chão, sorrindo para ele.

A loira estendeu a mão para ele, esperando que Snake a ajudasse a se levantar. A contragosto, foi isso que ele fez. Estando os dois prontos e armados, caminharam para detrás dos rochedos onde as FROGS estavam até poucos instantes. Em passadas mais rápidas que antes, seguiram em direção ao heliporto.

--

Notas do autor: Capítulo 1.1?  
Tá, desculpem, é que não me entra na cabeça fazer um capítulo com apenas 4 páginas, maaas...  
Se é para facilitar a leitura


	4. Capítulo 2 Não

_**Capítulo 2 - Não**_

"São quantos?" Octopus perguntou enquanto trocava o cartucho de munição de sua arma.

Snake, abaixado, esgueirou-se pela parede da casa abandonada. De onde estavam podiam ver perfeitamente o heliporto, que não passava de uma grande estrutura de concreto no nível do chão para que o veículo voador pudesse pousar e decolar. Falando nesse, ele ocupava quase que totalmente a área de pouso. Era dos grandes, para transporte de carga pesada.

O velho agente não teve problemas em identificá-lo como um CH-47D Chinook, especial para operações de ataque. Possuía dois armamentos de artilharia pesada que dariam muito trabalho se usassem contra o velho e sua parceira caso fosse utilizado contra eles. Ainda havia espaço dentro dele para mais de dez homens. Deveria ser mais ou menos isso que tinha ali, mas Solid preferiu ter certeza para comunicar à Octopus.

"Nenhuma FROG, nove mercenários, a Naomi e..." Ele fez uma pausa, visivelmente preocupado com o que vira. "Vamp..."

"Então os mercenários são o nosso menor problema" A loira comentou, tentando parecer o mais otimista possível.

A jovem deitou no chão e foi se arrastando por detrás de Snake. Colocou a máscara e esperou sentir o leve formigamento pelo corpo todo. Estando agora quase invisível a olho nu, aproveitou a cobertura oferecida pelo canto da casa e posicionou-se para atirar com sua arma.

A posição em que estava a forçou a mudar a mão em que atirava. Com o indicador da mão esquerda acariciando o gatilho da metralhadora, esperou pelo comando da lenda-viva ao seu lado.

"Eu vou acertar o Vamp. Você consegue pegar os três da sua esquerda?" Esperou a garota assentir, então pegou seu rifle M4 e preparou-se para atirar.

Assim como em sua pistola, não havia nenhum acessório no rifle de Snake. Laser, lente, sequer um silenciador. Apenas a pequena elevação circular na parte de cima da arma. O velho respirou fundo, e trancou a respiração. Esperou o pequeno círculo centrar na cabeça do homem de aparência ameaçadora.

A pele branca e os cabelos negros, ajudados pelo sobretudo preto que usava, realmente davam a aparência de um vampiro. Mas Snake não acreditava nessas coisas. Vamp não poderia ser um ser paranormal ou mágico. Esse tipo de coisa fantasiosa não existia. Mas a pequena – ou melhor, mínima possibilidade – disso ser verdade, explicava muitas coisas.

Por exemplo, o fato do romeno simplesmente não morrer. Viu ele levar dois tiros na cabeça há cinco anos atrás e não morrer. E não era só isso. A aberração de sobretudo ainda tinha uma agilidade sobrehumana, sendo capaz de desviar de tiros com a maior facilidade, pular mais alto que qualquer humano ou animal e ignorar totalmente as leis da física e andar sobre paredes.

Octopus estava certa, pensou Snake. Os mercenários realmente eram o menor problema deles. Talvez até as duas artilharias do helicóptero se incluíssem nessa. Só que não restava outra alternativa a ele. Era atirar na cabeça do ser bizarro e torcer para que demorasse a se levantar. Foi o que ele fez. Foi o que aconteceu.

O barulho das hélices do helicóptero ajudaram a encobrir o som do tiro que atingira seu alvo com perfeição. Bem acima dos olhos do romeno um buraco de bala surgiu. Ele girou, como se executasse algum movimento de balé, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e ficar de pé.

Virou para os soldados que já estavam no helicóptero, fazendo com que o ferimento escorrendo sangue encarasse cada um deles, e deu uma ordem aos encapuzados. Os soldados trataram de cumpri-la logo, indo até um canto do veículo e pegando algumas seringas em uma caixa. Injetaram cada qual em seu pescoço e correram para fora.

Quando o último deles botou o pé no chão, Vamp caiu para dentro do helicóptero. Agora a única ali dentro era uma mulher de jaleco branco.

Em um frenesi momentâneo, o seu indicador apertava descontroladamente o gatilho da metralhadora. Apesar disso, Octopus conseguia mirar em seus alvos. Os tiros não eram perfeitos, mas acertou diversas vezes as suas três presas.

Percebeu uma leve poeira levantando perto de seu rosto, por sorte não eram tiros, mas sim Solid Snake, que começou a correr em direção do helicóptero ao mesmo tempo em que atirava no restante dos mercenários. Ela não pode evitar de sentir-se preocupada pela manobra quase suicida do novo companheiro, mas forçou-se a acreditar que ele ficaria bem.

Quando se deu conta, não havia mais ninguém de pé naquele campo, com exceção de Snake e Naomi Hunter, que ainda estava no helicóptero. Por um momento pensou que tudo estava perdido ao ver a aeronave se afastar do chão. Mal teve tempo de levantar e ouviu um barulho de cigarras. Ela sabia o que era. Mais problemas.

Em segundos, uma dezena de monstros de metal invadiram a área do heliporto. Eram os Geckos. Suas pernas negras e parecidas com as de animais se esticaram, deixando o tanque bípede de metal há bons três metros de altura.

Todos, sem exceção, voltaram suas armas para Solid Snake, e antes de começar a atirar, produziram um som aterrador que ela não conseguiu distinguir. Talvez um dinossauro, um leão ou até um mugido de vaca. Que por mais engraçado que isso parecesse soar, não era.

Octopus fechou os olhos com força por um momento, eles arderam levemente e começaram a ficar pesados, como se quisessem expressar alguma coisa. Sentindo que lágrimas logo viriam a sair deles, a loirinha se permitiu pensar no pior. Nem Solid Snake sobreviveria a dez Geckos atirando violentamente. A única coisa que restava fazer era deixar a adrenalina e a idiotice tomarem conta de seu corpo e correr na direção do herói. E morrer ao lado dele.

Antes que pudesse ir de encontro a morte, a garota ouviu outro barulho. Dessa vez não era nenhuma maldita cigarra, mas sim uma espécie de estouro. Olhou para trás e viu dois pedaços de grade voando e um APC – veículo blindado de transporte – invadindo o território.

Passou a poucos metros dela e foi de encontro aos Geckos e Snake. Atropelou dois deles, jogando-os ao chão instantaneamente. Começou a frear e derrapou até parar totalmente embaixo do helicóptero. Como se aquilo tudo não fosse bizarro o bastante, viu um pequeno macaquinho cinza sair de dentro da escotilha e começar a brincar e dançar ali.

"Snake! A seringa" Naomi Hunter gritou, chamando a atenção de Snake. Ela injetou em si mesma, tentando fazer o velho imitar o processo. E foi o que ele fez.

Naomi não pensou duas vezes e se jogou do helicóptero, caindo de joelhos em cima da dura superfície do blindado. Os ossos de suas pernas fizeram com que rejeitasse qualquer possibilidade de se colocar de pé. Engatinhou com muito custo até a ponta dele, onde encontrou Snake. Ele fez sinal para que ela se jogasse. Apesar de estar toda dolorida, foi o que fez.

Caiu nos braços dele, se surpreendendo que o corpo velho do agente agüentasse segura-la sem maiores problemas. O grisalho a carregou até a traseira já aberta do veículo e fez com que sentasse em um dos bancos. Naomi segurou as pernas com força apesar de saber ser inútil. Aquilo não faria sua dor passar mais rápido. Nem percebeu Snake sair do veículo.

Octopus foi ao chão. Não entendeu porque aquilo aconteceu, mas a explicação provavelmente estava na dor que sentia. O seu corpo todo doía. As extremidades tremiam furiosamente e o sintoma logo passou para o seu corpo todo. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, depois, outras duas na barriga.

A dor foi se espalhando por todo o seu físico, até mesmo na cabeça. Não sabe como, mas conseguiu levar suas mãos ao peito, cabeça e todas as outras partes que sentia uma dor extrema. Não havia nenhum ferimento. Não via sangue a sua volta e a idéia de estar sendo fuzilada pelos Geckos logo foi descartada quando viu que nenhum deles atirava em sua direção. Talvez por causa da OctoCamo.

Sua visão começou a embaçar e viu um vulto acinzentado vir ao seu encontro. Era Solid Snake, que rapidamente a apanhou nos braços e começou a carrega-la em direção ao blindado. A jovem se pegou murmurando o nome dele, além de algumas palavras que a própria não conseguia entender.

Enquanto nos braços dele, viu de relance a pistola sobre o coldre na cintura do outro. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando um pensamento indesejado passou pela sua cabeça. Ela pegou a arma e a forçou no queixo dele, fazendo com que o velho parasse subitamente.

Snake fechou os olhos. Como foi burro em baixar sua guarda. Como foi estúpido em acreditar nela. Prometera nunca mais deixar as emoções tomarem conta de suas decisões. Foi por isso que se isolou do mundo, foi por isso que deixou sua vida de lado para caçar Metal Gears através do globo, foi por isso que aceitou a missão suicida do Coronel Campbell. Foi por isso que deixou Meryl. Pois emoções não tinham lugar em sua vida. Até o dia de hoje, quando encontrou Laughing Octopus. A garota que era uma incrível combinação de inocência e crueldade fez com que pensasse que talvez valesse a pena novamente dar espaço as emoções em sua vida.

Mas ela o traiu. A crueldade venceu a inocência, e lá estava ela, com uma arma em seu rosto pronta para puxar o gatilho e acabar com sua vida. Snake não conseguiu largá-la no chão, tentar tomar a arma ou revidar. Ele apenas ficou ali parado. Não. Solid Snake conseguiu esboçar uma reação. Ele olhou para aquele rosto encapuzado, cobrindo um sorriso maldoso ou uma cara chorosa. Não haviam lágrimas em seus olhos, ele jamais se permitiria a isso. Mas uma coisa ele não conseguia controlar por mais que se esforçasse: decepção. Foi com um olhar cheio disso, para aquela face obscura, que ele resolveu se despedir do mundo.

Quando viu os dois olhos azuis de Snake os seus responderam com mais lágrimas. Tentou tirar a arma do rosto dele, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa a incentivava a fazer isso. Uma força maior que sua vontade de não faze-lo. Seus dois dedos indicadores estavam sobre o gatilho, um forçando a apertar, enquanto o outro empurrava o perigo para o mais longe possível. O que era aquilo? Que força era essa que a fazia agir contra sua própria vontade? Não queria matar Snake. Queria ajuda-lo. Ele poupou sua vida, porque não conseguia retribuir, fazer o mesmo?

Ignorando toda a dor que sentia: a cabeça fervendo, o coração parecendo a ponto de explodir, uma dor no ventre insuportável, reuniu o resto de força que ainda tinha. Não conseguia nem mesmo respirar, seus olhos azuis estavam na escuridão já a um bom tempo e nada os fazia buscar por luz.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. E gritou. Gritou com tanta força que seu corpo passou a doer mais ainda. Suas mãos e pernas passaram a estar a beira de um espasmo. Tudo isso por causa de uma palavra:

"NÃO!"

Isso pareceu acordar Snake. Viu a máscara que a garota usava se contorcer enquanto ela gritava. Totalmente trêmula ela largou a arma que caiu sobre sua barriga e logo depois no chão. Era agora. A oportunidade perfeita de se livrar dela, deixa-la ali ou até mesmo executa-la. Nem uma nem outra. O velho, com Octopus em seus braços, voltou a correr para o blindado. Chegando lá encontrou uma Naomi Hunter histérica.

"Snake! O que você está fazendo? Tire ela daqui!" Naomi começou a gritar.

"Naomi! A injeção, rápido!" Ignorou a cientista.

"Você ficou louco? Ela é a Laughing Octopus! Que tentou lhe matar no laboratório! Deus, ela tentou te matar agora mesmo!" Naomi estava visivelmente desesperada, tentando fazer Snake enxergar um pouco de bom-senso.

"NAOMI!" O grito que ele deu fez a bela cientista gelar.

"Por favor, Naomi. Me de a injeção" Foi uma súplica, mas não pareceu. O olhar e a voz dele simplesmente descartavam qualquer possibilidade de súplica. Para Naomi Hunter, aquilo era uma ordem.

Sentindo um arrependimento fora do comum, a geneticista pegou sua injeção e sem se preocupar com qualquer espécie de delicadeza, enfiou com força a injeção no pescoço da jovem nos braços de Snake. Com a enferma já sem máscara, ela pode bolar algumas teorias do porque de Solid Snake querer ajuda-la. Todas elas envolviam alguma malícia. Ela tinha de admitir, a garota era realmente linda. Seria perfeitamente normal um homem como Snake se preocupar com ela. Era óbvio que ele tinha segundas intenções. Que homem não teria, pensou Naomi.

Snake já arriscara sua vida por uma mulher antes. Ele podia muito bem fazer isso de novo. O que mais incomodava Naomi era a burrice que ele cometeu em ambas as vezes. Ou pelo menos era isso que queria acreditar.

"Snake, temos companhia. Mais Geckos!" uma voz falou da frente do veículo, provavelmente era o motorista.

"Naomi, você-"

"Não confia em mim, Snake?" Naomi perguntou visivelmente irritada. "É claro que eu cuido da sua amiguinha. Agora vá nos salvar!" E apontou para a escotilha.

Snake não disse nada. Apenas assentiu para Naomi em sinal de agradecimento, e fez o que ela mandou. Subiu a pequena escadinha de metal e abriu a escotilha, fechando-a logo em seguida pelo lado de fora. Assim que isso aconteceu, o carro começou a andar, sem a menor sutileza.

Naomi relutou um pouco, mas sentou ao lado da loira e pôs a cabeça dela sobre o seu colo. Sentiu a pulsação dela. Estava rápida, mas diminuindo a cada segundo que passava. Se os efeitos do SOP não a afetaram por muito tempo, então logo ela deveria recobrar a consciência. A doutora Hunter balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e suspirou. Aquela podia ter sido a pior decisão que Snake já tomara.

Ouviu um pequeno barulho, parecia com uma latinha de refrigerante sendo aberta. Olhou para frente e viu um macaquinho cinza com um recipiente na mão. Ele fez uma palhaçada qualquer como se quisesse agrada-la, e estendeu a lata de refrigerante para ela.

"E por que não?" Deu uma risada e aceitou o presente do símio. Tomou um gole e sorriu para o animal. Nesse exato momento, ouviu barulhos de tiros.

--

Notas do autor:  
É isso aí. Logo, logo upo o próximo cap, só falta a revisão.


	5. Capítulo 21 Sentiu minha falta?

_**Capítulo 2.1 - Sentiu minha falta?**_

"Papa!"

Já era a quinta ou sexta vez que ela repetia a mesma palavra enquanto delirava. Provavelmente estava sonhando, ou tendo alguma alucinação. Uma mão delicada, a contragosto, acariciou seus cabelos. Octopus não sentiu nada, estava ocupada demais com seus pesadelos.

Aqueles eram os efeitos de sua ciência agindo no SOP. E isso não agradava nem um pouco Naomi Hunter. Foi por isso que foi seqüestrada. Para trabalhar em uma forma de invadir e manipular o sistema que era capaz de controlar todas as ações e soldados no mundo.

Ela sabia onde isso ia acabar, e não teve a dignidade de recusar o trabalho. Mas não era hora de se preocupar com isso, haviam coisas mais importantes no momento. Por exemplo, se manter equilibrada dentro do veículo, rezar para que Snake conseguisse salvar a todos eles e tomar conta da ex-Beauty and the Beast. Assim ela esperava. Por mais que estivesse tentando consolá-la da melhor forma possível, sentia um medo inexplicável de acariciar e ter sobre suas pernas aquele belo rostinho meigo de Octopus.

Provavelmente porque leu sobre ela. Sabe da historia de sua vida, como foi forçada a matar seus familiares e amigos, os seus problemas mentais e psicológicos e o seu transtorno de estresse pós-traumático.

Tudo bem, até que dava para sentir alguma pena dela. Mas foi só lembrar o que Octopus fez com os rebeldes sul-americanos que o medo voltou a prevalecer. Foi só lembrar de como Octopus a ameaçou, torturou e brincou enquanto trabalhava naquele laboratório antes de Snake resgatá-la.

"Como pode... você ser aquela pessoa cruel e violenta..." Naquele momento Hunter desejou do fundo do coração que Snake estivesse certo. Que a besta tenha ido embora, e no lugar, ficado apenas a bela.

"NÃO!" A ultima palavra antes de desmaiar também foi a primeira que ela falou ao acordar. A mesma intensidade de antes, mas agora sem a barulhenta hélice para abafar o grito.

Naomi chegou a sentir os ouvidos doerem. Levou um susto tanto por isso quanto pela garota se levantar subitamente, aparentando uma nova crise de espasmos. Se manteve erguida, contrariando a tese anterior, ainda que com certa dificuldade para manter-se ereta.

A loira, usando as duas mãos para se apoiar na parede do veículo oposta a até então não-noticiada companhia. Ou companhias. Achou que tinha imaginado aquele macaquinho cinza antes de desmaiar, mas estranhamente o pequeno animal estava na sua frente, com seus longos e magros braços estendendo uma lata de refrigerante avermelhada.

Aquilo só podia significar duas coisas: ou ainda estava delirando, ou então o mundo acabara de se tornar um lugar muito louco, mais ainda do que ela esperava.

"É melhor aceitar. Você precisa de açúcar no sangue" Octopus voltou a atenção para a fonte daquelas palavras. Era Naomi Hunter. A mesma mulher que ela teve de manter em cativeiro durante meses, que ameaçou e brincou maldosamente durante esse mesmo período. Tratou de esquecer o passado por enquanto. Se a cientista estava ali, então quer dizer que sua missão com Snake foi bem sucedida. Exceto por...

"Cadê o Snake??" A loira perguntou preocupada tentando não imaginar o pior.

"Ali em cima" Naomi olhou para o teto e cruzou as pernas tentando demonstrar a maior calma possível perante aquela mulher que até o começo do dia tinha sido uma ameaça.

A jovem sentiu um peso sair de seu coração. Ainda se apoiando na parede sentou no lance de bancos opostos aos que a morena estava. Sentiu alguma coisa gelada cutucar seu braço direito.

Era o macaquinho cinza, e como antes, oferecendo uma lata de refrigerante para ela. Lembrou das palavras de Naomi e resolveu aceita-la. Abriu a lata e a levou a boca. Manteve-a assim até tomar o que presumiu ser pouco menos da metade do conteúdo.

Levantou as duas pernas e as apoiou no banco, tentando se equilibrar com os calcanhares na beirada da superfície de couro. Em seguida envolveu os braços sobre os membros inferiores e ficou olhando para o macaco, que parecia estar se divertindo ao tentar agradá-la. No momento era melhor evitar trocar olhares ou palavras com Naomi Hunter.

As duas se mantiveram em silêncio, ouvindo os sons da batalha vindos de fora do carro. Mas a ansiedade tomava conta da morena e da loira. Preocupações com o estado do veículo, com suas vidas, e acima de tudo: com Solid Snake lá fora, lutando com sabe-se o que para protegê-las.

O agente estava velho, seu corpo chegando ao limite, mas ele parecia ignorar completamente sua condição. Sua vontade de lutar, seja lá por qual fosse o motivo dele, era maior e mais forte que as limitações de seu corpo. Naomi e Octopus não podiam deixar de sentir admiração, respeito e até encantamento pelo velho homem.

"SNAKE! Tem mais um blindado vindo. E a estrada está cheia de Geckos!!" Uma terceira voz gritou. Só podia ser o motorista.

As duas moças não o viam, havia apenas uma porta de metal fechada separando a área em que estavam e a frente do carro, onde o dono da voz estava. O som veio através dos alto-falantes no veículo, permitindo que tanto elas quanto Snake lá fora pudesse escutar. Naomi resolveu olhar pela janela atrás de si. Por medo, tinha evitado de faze-lo durante todo o percurso, mas agora a curiosidade era maior.

Havia um blindado semelhante ao que estavam muito próximo, manobrando e encostando violentamente no seu na tentativa de derruba-lo. Por sorte o motorista parecia bem habilidoso, além do próprio veículo ser forte o bastante para agüentar as investidas.

Mas o que deixou o seu rosto pálido foi ver o que havia mais para frente. Eram muitos Geckos, com certeza mais de dez. Todos eles corriam em uma velocidade impressionante a frente deles, e seus torsos, virados para trás, distribuíam milhares de tiros em seu carro. E consequentemente em Snake.

Naomi levou as duas mãos à boca, impedindo que Gritos, gemidos, palavras, o que fossem pudessem sair. Virou-se, e horrorizada encarou o chão. Com certeza o veículo não ia agüentar muito tempo. E nem Snake.

"Snake, use algum explosivo neles, ou não vamos ter como passar" Era a voz do motorista novamente.

Só saiu do transe momentâneo quando viu Octopus se movendo de um lado para o outro do veículo procurando por algo. Revirava cada gaveta e armário, e apesar dos diversos armamentos presentes neles, nenhum parecia ser útil para a situação. Virou para Naomi, e quando ia começar a falar alguma coisa, provavelmente para dizer que precisavam ajudar Snake, viu um armário que ainda se mantinha fechado. Ela não procurara ali.

Abriu com feracidade, batendo as portas cada uma em um lado. Parecia um milagre. Bem na sua frente estava um RPG-7, um lança-mísseis, e algumas cargas de munição. Não pensou duas vezes e pôs todos eles em suas mãos – obviamente com dificuldade extra para segurar o lançador – e começou a subir a escada para a escotilha.

Abriu a portinhola circular e ignorou a ardência que o Sol provou em seus olhos claros. Conseguindo subir na superfície do blindado, se esforçou para não ser jogada para os lados. Logo na sua frente estava a silhueta de Solid Snake, ocupado o bastante operando a metralhadora para noticiar sua presença.

Apoiou o lançador nos ombros e se preparou para atirar. Quando um pequeno pontinho vermelho apareceu na interface da arma, indicando que havia travado em um alvo, ela se preparou para puxar o gatilho.

Uma força desconhecida a levou ao chão. Ainda deitada, virou a cabeça para ver o causador. Deu de cara com dois soldados inimigos que de alguma forma conseguiram se prender no veículo e subir. Estranhamente nenhum deles carregava alguma arma, apenas agiam de uma forma que ela pode descrever como bizarra.

Um deles se jogou em cima dela, que de barriga para o blindado, se encontrava totalmente incapaz de reagir. O inimigo sequer tinha um estilo de luta ou um padrão de comportamento. Apenas agia como um animal irracional qualquer. Pronunciava algumas coisas incompreensíveis e babava por trás do capuz.

Ela quase acharia isso nojento se não estivesse se preocupando com sua vida quando o humano inimigo se atrelou a ela e começou a apertar o seu pescoço. Octopus começou a gemer e gritar, o bastante para chamar a atenção de Snake.

Sem relutar, o herói lendário tirou a arma do coldre e girou o braço violentamente, até que o cano da arma ficasse de encontro com a testa do agressor. Atirou. A bala atravessou a pele, crânio e cérebro, saindo pela nuca dele acompanhada de uma nuvem de sangue.

Apontou para o outro inimigo e fez o mesmo, mas sem esperar para encostar a arma. Não foi preciso, o efeito foi quase o mesmo. Os dois corpos caíram para fora do blindado, sendo atropelados em seguida pelo veículo inimigo.

Laughing Octopus sabia que não era hora de agradecimentos, ainda que quisesse se jogar nos braços de seu salvador. Resolveu esquecer por enquanto, ele teria sua recompensa depois. Quase sorriu maldosamente com esse pensamento. Apoiando os pés em algumas barras de metal, botou o RPG nos ombros e disparou sentada na superfície do veículo.

O tiro fez uma pequena acrobacia no ar e acertou na frente do blindado inimigo. Pronto, aquilo cuidaria dele. Pegou outra munição e recarregou o lançador. Virou para frente na mesma direção que Solid Snake atirava e procurou por outro alvo. O Gecko que estava mais próximo já estava sendo alvejado por Snake e a metralhadora do APC. Mirou no que estava ao lado desse.

Esperou novamente o sinal da interface da arma e atirou. Outra acrobacia no ar, acompanhada de uma fumaça branca indicando sua trajetória que logo se dissipou e o segundo tiro acertou seu alvo. A explosão apenas confirmou isso.

Snake sorriu com o sucesso do tiro da garota e logo em seguida derrubou outro Gecko com a metralhadora. Restavam apenas dois agora. Girou a metralhadora para o que estava mais próximo do veículo e começou a atirar. O outro era de Octopus.

A jovem não perdeu tempo, repetiu o processo para recarregar a munição e travou a mira no robô que sobrou para ela. Esperou o pequeno barulhinho que o lançador fazia ao travar um alvo. Estava começando a gostar daquele som. Nem fez questão de olhar para o ponto vermelho da interface.

Ouviu, e apertou o gatilho. O míssil fez uma curva imitando um arco e atingiu a área das duas pernas do Gecko. A explosão mandou cada uma para um lado, e o tronco dele caiu no meio da estrada. Por sorte o motorista conseguiu desviar. Sem nenhum inimigo em vista, resolveu fazer o que pretendia desde que subiu ali. Se jogou em Solid Snake e o abraçou com força.

"Sentiu minha falta?" E deu um sorriso safado. Para Octopus, ele merecia isso, senão mais.

"Já acordou?" Respondeu, aceitando a brincadeira – ou provocação dela – mas não retribuiu o abraço.

Octopus percebeu que o olhar de Snake estava voltado para outra direção que não o seu sorriso malicioso ou seus olhos azuis. _É bom que seja algo bem interessante, senhor cobra._ Ela pensou, rindo consigo mesma.

Ainda abraçada com seu herói, viu que já estavam entrando na pequena cidade. As construções surgiam e sumiam rapidamente pelos lados enquanto o veículo se aventurava pela cidade. Resolveu livrar Snake de sua demonstração de afeto, mas logo em seguida segurou o braço dele e abriu a escotilha. Os dois logo desceram para dentro do blindado.

--

Notas do autor:  
Talvez demore pra upar os próximos dois capítulos pq os próximos dias vão ser corridos, mas eles já estão prontos e falta só a revisão.

Ah, read & review


	6. Capítulo 3 Exibida

**_Capítulo 3 - Exibida_**

A morena achou ridícula a cena. Como se Solid Snake precisasse de ajuda para descer uma escada – Octopus estendeu a mão para o velho tentando poupa-lo de algum esforço adicional assim que desceram – ou que precisasse de uma enfermeirazinha barata para paparicar-lhe procurando por arranhões ou marcas de batalha pelo corpo, oferecendo-se para cuidar de um pequeno ferimento com o kit médico que havia por ali.

Ok, ela estava preocupada. Sem problemas. _Mas não precisa ficar se esfregando nele! _Por sorte não disse aquelas palavras alto. Se bem que a outra merecia ouvi-las.

"Como vamos sair daqui?" Naomi perguntou tentando quebrar o clima dos outros dois. Ou melhor, da garota, pois apesar de Snake se deixar examinar ainda se comportava de forma tão apática quanto a vez que foi examinado pela própria Naomi. Mas que ele podia empurrar Octopus para longe, _Ah, ele podia..._

"Otacon vai estar nos esperando em um helicóptero" Snake respondeu, finalmente dando alguma atenção para Naomi.

"Nos esperando, quer dizer: eu, você e ela?" Em nenhum momento achou que era desnecessário fazer essa pergunta cheia de sarcasmo. Até achou pouco.

"Eu, você e ela" Snake respondeu de uma forma que fez Naomi gelar. De novo. E dessa vez ele teve a intenção.

"Não se preocupe doutora, eu posso morrer no caminho. Quem sabe se você rezar..." A loira disse, embora preferisse ter ficado quieta. Mas não agüentava mais a hostilidade da cientista.

Antes que Naomi pudesse responder, o veículo fez uma curva fechada e derrubou a todos, exceto pelo ágil macaquinho que conseguiu se agarrar em um armário. Ainda atordoado, Snake tentou se levantar, mas alguma coisa muito pesada o impedia. Ou algumas.

Abriu os olhos e foi cumprimentado por mechas de cabelos loiros e negros. As duas moças estavam em cima dele. Até se diria com sorte, se o caso não fosse de que ele foi praticamente usado para amortecer a queda delas.

Little Grey, o pequeno mascote de Drebin achou a cena divertida e se jogou em cima deles. Começou a pular e balançar os braços no colo de Octopus, que só não o jogou longe pois lembrou da generosidade do animal há alguns minutos. E também por que estava atordoada.

"Wooow, Snake! Me ensine a fazer isso depois!" O motorista disse ao presenciar a cena absurda.

Ele abriu a porta e passou para o lado dos outros três. Um pouco tonto, caiu de cara no chão, só para se levantar momentos depois. Pela primeira vez se revelou as duas moças que até então só tinham ouvido sua voz.

Os óculos de armação prateada só não chamavam mais a atenção em seu rosto devido ao cabelo descolorido, paletó azul escuro e calça camuflada dando uma aparência exótica, para não dizer excêntrica ao homem de pele negra.

"Senhoritas, o nome é Drebin. O seu traficante de armas-amigo. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa que mate, machuque, exploda ou destrua propriedade alheia, é só chamar!" O homem disse e limpou a poeira de seu óculos.

Snake diria que ele estava bêbado se não soubesse que as nanomáquinas no sangue dele impediam que o álcool fizesse algum efeito nele – talvez o motivo de sua mania por refrigerante. Mas ele se comportava como um perfeito alcoólatra no momento. Cambaleando e falando coisas aleatórias, xingando os Geckos que fizeram o veículo capotar.

"Ei, essa não é a Laughing Octopus? O que ela esta fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou com uma naturalidade que fez com que a loira pensar se foram realmente os robôs que causaram o acidente.

"Assustado?" Ela perguntou, aceitando a mão dele e se levantando.

"Encantado!" E beijou a mão dela. Definitivamente estava bêbado. E seriamente atordoado.

Naomi sentiu duas mãos em volta de seus braços. Era Snake a ajudando a levantar. A geneticista se permitiu a segurar o agente enquanto os dois saíam pela porta traseira do veículo.

Estava mais preocupada com o mal-jeito no tornozelo, mas aproveitou para tentar botar algum ciúme em Laughing Octopus. Percebeu que conseguiria andar, porém continuou com o drama até ter certeza que a loira os notasse. Snake a conduziu por mais alguns instantes, até que um barulho de cigarras tomou conta do ar.

Subitamente uma sombra os cobriu, atraindo a atenção dos dois mais Drebin e Octopus que acabavam de sair do carro. No alto de uma casa e envolta pelo Sol aparentava estar a figura de uma pessoa.

Tinha os cabelos loiros na altura do ombro e a frente de seu rosto era coberta por uma espécie de máscara-capacete transparente, alaranjado e cinza. Usava um sobretudo marrom e na mão direita segurava uma espada.

Por alguns instantes Naomi jurou que aquele era Gray Fox. Infelizmente ela sabia que não era possível, aquela só podia ser outra pessoa.

"Raiden!" O velho gritou, chamando a atenção da figura. Ele se virou para o grupo e fez sinal para que seguissem. Snake obedeceu. Teria a chance de falar com o amigo depois. Ou pelo menos esperava que pudesse.

"E-ele parece com-" Naomi gaguejou.

"Não é. Vamos" Snake se sentiu culpado pela sua rispidez, mas não tinham tempo a perder. Deram alguns passos, infelizmente alguma coisa parecia atrasar Naomi.

A cientista quase tropeçou, mas logo achou uma solução para o problema de sua lentidão. Apoiando-se com uma mão no ombro de Snake, rasgou um pouco dos lados de seu vestido – que já era curto – fazendo questão de virar para Octopus em sinal de provocação. Tirou os dois sapatos e depois assentiu para Snake:

"Vamos!" Disse enquanto quase pisava em falso no chão. Percebeu que a atenção de Snake se voltava para outro lugar.

"Tentáculos!" Snake chamou.

"Fui buscar ajuda!" Sorrindo e de mãos levantadas, segurando um lança-mísseis em cada uma delas. Ainda tinha duas P90 improvisadas cada qual em coldres atados nas pernas e algumas munições para os lançadores, dispostas num cinto que encontrou no blindado.

"Essa vai ser uma festa dos infernos!!" Drebin disse ao ver a garota armada. Sentiu um puxão em seu paletó, era Little Grey. Pegou o animal no colo e uma das duas latas que ele trazia.

Os dois tomaram ao mesmo tempo. Esperaram alguns segundos, gostando da atenção que receberam das duas moças e do velho, e arrotaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Aí vem eles!" Gritou quando o barulho de cigarras ficou mais alto. Logo uma dúzia de Geckos pulou sobre as casas e aterrissaram perto do grupo.

"Snake" Raiden pulou na frente de todos, separando-os das máquinas inimigas. "É minha vez de protegê-lo. Vão!" Não olhou para o amigo e seu grupo. Apenas estendeu o braço que segurava a espada para o lado fazendo dela uma linha horizontal, como se querendo impedir que qualquer coisa passasse por ali.

Snake pegou no ar o RPG que a loirinha jogou para ele, posicionou a arma em seu ombro e com a outra mão pegou na de Naomi. Os dois começaram a correr para a direção norte, mas não antes do homem ter certeza que a jovem armada os acompanhasse.

Os três seguiram pela avenida deserta, sem saber que mais a frente estaria uma multidão de civis. E mais Geckos.

--

Notas do autor:  
Acho que esse cap ficou um pouquinho mais curto, mas o próximo (3.1) vai compensar pois deve fechar essa parte da história. Quero começar a outra parte já no capítulo 4.


	7. Capítulo 31 Jan

_**Capítulo 3.1 – Jan**_

Com mais de um quilometro de correria, chegaram à área do mercado, que infelizmente já estava sendo arrasado pelo robôs bípedes. Um grupo de pessoas passou apressado pelos três não se preocupando com o armamento pesado nem com as roupas estranhas que trajavam. Já era bizarro demais ter sua cidade destruída por aqueles estranhos monstros de metal.

Os robôs não se ocupavam tanto com ferir os civis da multidão, apesar de já terem feito uma certa pilhagem de corpos. Chutavam algumas barracas – e também pessoas – procurando por certos alvos. Obviamente o lendário herói e suas duas companhias.

Snake ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Tentava achar algum caminho seguro, mas todas as ruas estavam infestadas de Geckos. Escondeu-se com as duas garotas atrás de uma estrutura de madeira que algum vendedor usava para vender frutas.

Sabia que não podia ficar ali por muito tempo, os robôs logo iriam naquela direção. Começou a se irritar, passou tempo demais e nenhuma brecha havia aparecido. Todas as alternativas de fuga pareciam estar sendo vigiadas. Mas essa não era sua única preocupação.

Haviam inocentes ali, e que estavam morrendo por sua causa. Eles só iam parar quando o encontrassem. O pensamento de se entregar só não passou pela sua cabeça pois sabia que era inútil. E provavelmente não ia adiantar de nada.

Naomi estava de olhos fechados, e ele desejou que também estivesse. O que ele não sabia é que Octopus também não agüentava mais aquele espetáculo sádico.

Nunca tinha visto nenhuma daquelas pessoas, jamais tivera a chance de conhecê-los. Não havia motivos para sentir pena delas. Presenciou cenas parecidas. Não apenas isso, como também participou de cenas parecidas.

_Então porquê dessas lágrimas? _Ela deu um sorriso bobo e infantil. Piscou algumas vezes tentando encerrar o choro. Não adiantou, mas ela não se importou. Fitou Snake, que estranhamente percebeu o olhar dela. E a besteira que ela estava prestes a fazer.

A garota se jogou para o lado, rolando no chão e agachada disparou com sua arma de explosivos. Foi tomada por uma sensação estranha, fazendo com que atirasse sem que precisasse mirar em alvo algum.

Parecia que a sorte estava do seu lado. O tiro foi certeiro, explodiu o torso de um dos robôs e deixando apenas as pernas inteiras que desabaram no chão em seguida. Pronto. Ela acabava de chamar a atenção de todos os Geckos. Começou a recarregar o armamento, e sem olhar para Snake ou Naomi, falou:

"Snake, parece que vou ter que te salvar de novo. E talvez me atrase um pouco. Porque vocês não vão na frente?" Falou calmamente, sem delatar nenhuma emoção em sua voz.

O velho ficou sem saber o que fazer.

"É a vontade dela. Vamos... por favor" Naomi disse segurando o braço dele.

Sabia que ela não teria chance contra aquele esquadrão da morte de metal. Só que não tinha outra alternativa. Era aquilo ou nada.

Surpreendeu Naomi, puxando-a pela mão e abrindo caminho pelos destroços e cadáveres. Seguiram pelo caminho onde estava o Gecko destruído por Octopus. Era uma rua estreita e longa o que exigiria uma extensa corrida.

Snake foi na frente, conduzido a cientista de forma que ela ficasse quase que completamente fora de perigo. Se alguém, ou algo, atirasse acertaria o homem e a pouparia. Quando estavam próximos de chegar ao fim da rua e virar para a direita – o único caminho disponível – um outro robô apareceu, atravessando uma casa por inteiro e quase a botando abaixo.

Alguns destroços voaram na direção dos dois apressados, mas erraram o alvo quando um deles se jogou em cima do outro para proteger. Por incrível que pareça foi Naomi que teve reflexos rápidos o bastante para se jogar nas costas de Snake e levá-lo ao chão.

Solid Snake não teve tempo de agradecer. Jogou a moça para o lado e ainda deitado usou a ultima munição de seu RPG. Atirou-se sobre Naomi para protegê-la dos pedaços de metal e calor que emanaram da explosão, agora sim, podendo retribuir o favor.

Quase que a levantou nos braços, mas sentiu que não conseguiria, suas forças já estavam quase acabando. Com sorte conseguiria guardar energia o suficiente para chegar no helicóptero. Mas não sabe se garantiria a segurança dos dois caso surgisse mais algum inimigo.

Tendo a mão de Naomi entrelaçada a sua novamente, voltaram a correr. Viraram a esquina da casa destruída e continuaram por menos de meio quilometro antes de virar novamente, desta vez para a esquerda. Com o mecanismo sobre seu olho ligado na visão de calor e não detectando presença nenhuma deste, fossem dos robôs ou de outro ser humano, apressou-se mais ainda para chegar ao seu destino.

Chegaram em outra área aberta, presenciando uma situação semelhante a anterior. Se esconderam atrás de um amontoado de madeiras enquanto Snake pensava no que fazer. Atrás deles, a mesma cena de antes. Geckos destruindo casas e lojas, ferindo e matando inocentes.

O agente checou suas armas: pistola Operator, uma granada e um rifle M4 preso nas costas. Olhou por cima da cobertura de madeira, avistando quatro robôs que cobriam todas as direções. Seria difícil passar, e dessa vez não tinha Octopus para ajudá-los. Uma sensação de culpa e arrependimento tomou conta dele quando pensou na loirinha.

Mas teria que se virar sem ela. Infelizmente. Ainda pensando nela, foi como se a própria tivesse lhe iluminado com uma idéia quando avistou um chafariz no meio dos Geckos. Com a estratégia certa haveria tempo o suficiente para correr até lá e usá-lo para se esconder. Ganhariam um pouco de terreno, o que já era bom o bastante

"Naomi, vamos ter de nos molhar" Ele disse enquanto recarregava a pistola. A cientista olhou para ele com uma cara de que não acreditava no que ele dizia.

"Você não está falando sério... está?" Naomi sinceramente esperou que Snake tivesse sido tomado por um espírito de porco para propor tamanha idiotice.

"Sim" Ele estava.

Snake ajudou ela a levantar e esperou ficar pronta. Quando avisou que estava preparada para executar o brilhante plano, o velho ergueu a pistola e estendeu o braço. Usando o olho livre do Solid Eye, mirou, respirou duas vezes, e atirou no inimigo mais próximo.

O tiro foi direto na pequena superfície redonda e prateada em cima do torso do Gecko que mais parecia o robozinho daquela trilogia famosa de filmes de ficção-científica – o R2-alguma coisa – como o agente chamava o personagem.

Quase errando, pegou em um dos lados do _R2,_ fazendo com que girasse loucamente. Foi uma besteira que ele pensou na hora e por milagre deu certo. Aquilo pareceu fazer com que o gigante de metal ficasse confuso por alguns instantes, o bastante para que duas pessoas pudessem correr e se jogar dentro do chafariz.

Snake conseguiu virar de costas quando pularam juntos, amortecendo a queda da moça de cabelos negros. Ela pareceu feliz e aliviada por não ter se molhado muito, apenas as mangas do jaleco e pernas.

Antes que pudesse respirar tranqüila foi empurrada para dentro da água do chafariz, ficando totalmente molhada. E irritada. Se não houvessem tantos monstros tentando matá-la com certeza sobrariam algumas bofetadas para Solid. Tirou a cabeça da água para poder falar com o amigo. Ou xingar, que era o que merecia.

"E agora, como vamos tentar nos matar?" A situação já estava ridícula mesmo. Não viu problemas em ser um pouquinho sarcástica e pessimista.

"Com isto" Disse segurando a granada que restava. "Droga! É de fumaça!"

"Não. Você não pode estar falando sério" Novamente, estava. Naomi pode confirmar quando viu as inscrições ao lado do explosivo. "É a idade!" Ela disse quase rindo de sua infelicidade. Sabia que tinha soado incrivelmente idiota, mas quem ligava? Iam morrer mesmo.

"Hm, mas isso pode ser útil de qualquer forma. Prepare-se!"

Snake ficou de pé, preparando-se para jogar a granada de fumaça, Naomi fez o mesmo, tomando o corpo do homem como proteção para não ser atingida. Segurou no braço livre dele e se preparou para sair em disparada a qualquer momento.

Ouviram uma explosão, mas só a moça virou para olhar a fonte dela. Viu um dos Geckos ser jogado violentamente contra uma parede, o seu torço se partindo em dois pelo combinado dos impactos no concreto e o causado pela explosão.

"Sentiram minha falta?" Era Laughing Octopus. Correu para perto deles enquanto inseria o seu último tiro reserva na boca do lançador de mísseis. "Ah, porque não me chamaram pro banho?" Sorriu maliciosamente para Naomi que, obviamente, estava prestes a protestar. Foi interrompida por Snake.

"Vocês duas! Agora não!" Olhou para loirinha, que já não tinha a malícia estampada no rosto. "Octopus, e-"

"Estou bem, inteira, e quase sem munição. Vamos logo!" Foi a vez dela cortar Snake. Apontou a arma para o Gecko que já vinha na direção do trio e atirou.

Antes mesmo que a explosão derrubasse o monstro, começaram a correr em direção a rua que ia ser liberada assim que ele caísse. Entraram nela. Snake jogou a granada para trás, e fez com que todos desaparecessem em meio a fumaça preta.

Finalmente avistaram a aeronave, de hélices ligadas e apenas esperando a chegada de seus dois – agora três – passageiros. Naomi foi a primeira a chegar enquanto Snake e Octopus ficaram um pouco mais para trás garantindo que nenhuma ameaça se aproximasse. Foi inútil, logo um Gecko atravessou a cortina de fumaça que cobria a rua pela qual vieram. Solid Snake quase sorriu ao olhar para a loira e vê-la segurar uma P90 em cada mão e fuzilar o robô inimigo. Acompanhou-a com seu rifle M4.

"Estou ocupado agora, desculpe" O piloto do helicóptero disse quando notou que alguém tentava subir no helicóptero. Teve uma idéia, e pegou no assento ao lado um controle que mais parecia um joystick de videogame.

Naomi levou um susto quando viu um pequeno robozinho, da altura dos joelhos, surgir na sua frente do nada. _Deve ser camuflagem stealth_, ela pensou. O robozinho tirou de sua lateral um cabo longo e preto, usando para dar uma batida naquilo que seria sua cabeça, ou dorso.

A geneticista logo entendeu, e o usou de apoio para subir no helicóptero. Já estando sentada levou as mãos no peito, encostou a cabeça na parede deu um longo suspiro. Enfim um momento de descanso. Foi quando notou a presença do piloto, ou melhor, quem era ele.

"D-doutor Emmerich?" Disse surpresa ao ver o colega de profissão do outro lado, no assento de piloto. Ele não respondeu, mas também pareceu impressionado em vê-la. Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns segundos, até que barulhos de tiros próximos chamassem a atenção de ambos.

Snake e sua parceira caminhavam de costas, indo em direção ao helicóptero enquanto atiravam em uma dupla de Geckos. Um deles logo tombou, deixando o único restante como trajetória das balas dos dois atiradores. A moça gritou alguma coisa e fez sinal para que Snake entrasse no helicóptero.

Ela iria tentar segurar o tanque bípede por mais alguns momentos até ter certeza que seu herói estivesse dentro do veículo e seguro. Depois ela se preocuparia consigo mesma. O homem sabia que não adiantava discutir e fez o que foi mandado.

"Snake, não esqueça do Mark II" Era o piloto falando. Snake pegou o robozinho nos braços e subiu no helicóptero. Sentou ali na beirada e começou a atirar no Gecko para que Octopus pudesse subir.

"Tentáculos, rápido" Snake gritou. A garota logo virou sorrindo ao ouvir a forma 'carinhosa' que foi chamada.

"Jan!" Ela disse ao se aproximar. Snake obviamente não entendeu. "Me chame de Jan. É o meu nome!" Ela jogou as duas armas dentro do helicóptero, não antes de descarregá-las no Gecko, e segurou as mãos de Snake.

Quando apoiou um dos pés no trem de pouso do helicóptero para pegar impulso, sentiu algo como uma picada de abelha nas suas costas. A adrenalina em seu corpo fez com que a dor fosse contida em um primeiro momento, mas ela logo realizou o que tinha acontecido. Foi atingida por uma bala.

Tentou falar alguma coisa para Snake, mas seus lábios apenas tremeram, impedindo que qualquer palavra saísse deles, e antes que pudesse tentar qualquer outra coisa foi levada ao chão por uma ação em conjunto da dor e a dormência que sentiu no corpo todo.

Bateu a cabeça com força na beirada da aeronave e caiu desmaiada no chão. Enquanto conseguiu manter os olhos abertos e os sentidos em alerta viu a silhueta de Snake pular do helicóptero.

Sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e antes que o sangue do ferimento em sua testa forçasse seus olhos a fecharem, viu o rosto preocupado de Snake falar-lhe algumas coisas que não conseguia entender.

"Naomi, faça alguma coisa!" Snake gritou.

"Eu não posso fazer nada aqui dentro Snake!" Ela tremeu com a voz dele de novo. Mais uma vez Solid Snake mandava, ordenava que ela fizesse algo. E por mais que quisesse – muito mais pelo medo que sentiu dele - não tinha como agir.

Com receio de comprometer o ferimento de Octopus, o velho a deitou nos bancos do helicóptero da forma mais delicada que conseguiu. Não precisou mandar de novo e Naomi se ajoelhou na frente da moça enquanto a examinava. A bala passou perto da coluna vertebral, mas ela não tinha como ter certeza se atingiu algum órgão interno. Se tivesse, então seria muito difícil que a garota conseguisse sobreviver.

Dessa vez queria fazer tudo o que pudesse para salva-la. Não por algum motivo nobre, mas apenas porque pela primeira vez na vida temeu verdadeiramente Solid Snake. Virou o rosto dela que já deixava uma pequena poça de sangue.

Afastou as curtas mechas loiras do cabelo dela e analisou o ferimento. Por sorte não tinha acontecido nada demais, o crânio estava intacto, no máximo foi uma pequena concussão, ela só teve o azar de se cortar quando bateu a cabeça.

"Snake, sem equipamentos eu não posso fazer nada, precisamos ir a um laboratório ou-" Naomi tentou explicar para Snake, mas o próprio a cortou.

"O Nomad! Otacon, rápido!" Snake disse olhando para o piloto. Ele assentiu, mesmo sem entender uma vírgula daquela situação. A aeronave decolou.

"Snake! La na frente! É o Raiden!" Otacon gritou ao avistar o rapaz.

Em uma das ruas abaixo um homem era mantido refém. Seus trajes brancos e prateados se destacavam no cenário amarelado pela areia do solo e o Sol forte. Quatro Geckos o prendiam com seus cabos-tentáculos, o impedindo de executar qualquer movimento brusco.

Snake, do helicóptero, avistou que mais a frente na rua um quarteto de robôs se aproximava. Uma estranha figura dançava por entre as pernas e as passadas dos gigantes eletrônicos. O velho levou um susto quando reconheceu quem era o ágil dançarino, mas não se surpreendeu tanto. Previa que isso logo aconteceria.

"Vamp! Não é possível, ele só pode ser imortal!" O piloto gritou com raiva. Manobrou o helicóptero repentinamente, fazendo com que o lado que Snake estava ficasse de vista para a reunião abaixo.

"Otacon, eu preciso de um rifle!" Snake pensou em pegar sua M4, mas desta vez precisava de um tiro certeiro, e a distância em que estavam só complicava as coisas.

Para sua surpresa foi Naomi que lhe entregou a arma. Ela provavelmente avistou em algum lugar ali dentro e se antecipou ao velho amigo. Snake até agradeceria se tivesse tempo. Pegou o rifle de precisão e preparou-se para atirar. Em que? Ainda não sabia.

Através da mira telescópica começou a procurar alguma forma de ajudar Raiden. Pela primeira vez conseguiu ver os detalhes da roupa dele. O jovem soldado realmente parecia com o antigo amigo de Snake, Gray Fox, o traje era quase o mesmo, apenas com algumas diferenças na roupa e o capacete ao invés do totalmente fechado usado pelo antigo ninja, dessa vez era aberto, com uma parte quase transparente protegendo o rosto pálido do jovem. Os cabelos loiros da altura do pescoço ficavam soltos, sem nada para proteger a sua nuca. Parecia uma versão mais futurista do antigo cyborg.

Finalmente conseguiu pensar em algo para fazer, mas precisaria que Otacon deixasse o helicóptero o mais estável possível. Por sorte não precisou falar para o amigo o que pretendia e o que ele deveria fazer. O cientista e piloto aproximou o máximo que julgou ser seguro, cerca de vinte metros do chão e deixou a aeronave estável no ar. Snake só teve tempo de ver os cabos que seguravam Raiden e escolheu um para atirar.

Raiden sorriu com o som do tiro e com a pressão que se dissipava de seu braço. Estava livre, finalmente. Pegou sua machete e com movimentos incrivelmente rápidos cortou as cordas que seguravam seu pescoço e cintura, sobrando apenas as que guardavam suas pernas. Antes que tivesse a chance de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso, sentiu alguma coisa perfurar-lhe o peito.

Era Vamp, que não perdeu tempo e partiu para cima do ninja sem piedade. Começou a investida tentando fincar uma faca no pescoço de Raiden, que não teve problemas para conseguir se esquivar. Prevendo o que iria acontecer em seguida, Vamp tratou de se proteger do contra-ataque do jovem que tentou acertar-lhe com sua machete. Conseguiu bloquear a tentativa do outro, mas não o tiro que lhe acertou. De Solid Snake para o romeno, a bala atingiu o seu pulso, forçando a largar a faca. Raiden aproveitou o momento para executar uma manobra.

Se jogou de costas no chão e com uma força descomunal, começou a girar. As cordas que prendiam sua perna perderam qualquer relevância que exerciam sobre ele. Simplesmente fez com que Geckos começassem a girar no ar, impulsionados por seus próprios cabos e pelas pernas artificiais do _cyborg ninja_.

Vamp acabou se afastando, mas Raiden sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo. Os cabos nas suas pernas partiram, fazendo com que conseguisse andar novamente. Correu para pegar sua espada e a empunhou, esperando o próximo ataque do romeno.

--

Notas do autor:  
Ficou meio clichê o tiro e o desmaio da Octopus, mas foi a forma que eu encontrei de desenvolver a história no período que antecede a próxima missão.


	8. Capítulo 4 Ovos fritos

_**Capítulo 4 – Ovos fritos**_

Aos poucos ela foi recobrando os sentidos. Antes de qualquer coisa, sentiu que estava viva. Não sabe como chegou a essa conclusão, se foram os barulhos ao seu redor feitos pelos equipamentos eletrônicos ou até mesmo as vozes, que infelizmente parecia não reconhecer nenhuma; ou se foi o pequeno tremor constante que sentia, como se estivesse em algum veículo, não era brusco como um carro, mas sim suave como o de um navio ou avião; a temperatura no ambiente era agradável, não sentia calor como na América do Sul, nem frio... _bem, talvez um pouco de frio_; mas talvez o que mais tenha feito com que chegasse a essa conclusão, além do fato que respirava, foi o cheiro que sentiu. Não era aquele cheiro de plantas e terra molhada, nem de toda aquela química do laboratório, muito menos aquele incomum e quase repugnante do mercado. Era cheiro de... _ovos fritos???_

E com isso abriu os olhos, para sua surpresa, sem dificuldade. Teve a felicidade de ninguém coloca-la sobre a luz forte de alguma lâmpada. Com suavidade, foi deixando as imagens se formarem. É, aquilo não podia ser um carro, nem um veículo de transporte, era grande demais para isso. Na certa era alguma aeronave ou navio. Quando colocasse os pés no chão tentaria descobrir qual dos dois seria. Tentou abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa ou xingar alguém e percebeu que seus lábios estavam secos o que fez com que involuntariamente levasse uma das mãos ao rosto.

"E-ela acordou!" Parecia ser a voz de uma criança.

Jan ficou um pouco assustada com a voz desconhecida. Como pensara, realmente era de uma criança. Virou o rosto, e cumprimentou a dona da voz com um olhar curioso. Era uma menina, não aparentava ter mais de seis ou sete anos. Os olhos, castanhos-esverdeados, era difícil dizer, talvez até fossem totalmente verdes, mas isso não importava no momento. A sua pele clara e os cabelos loiros contrastavam com o seu moletom preto e se destacavam em todo aquele cinza do interior de seja lá onde ela estivesse.

"A... a senhorita está com fome?" A garotinha levantou um prato com ovos fritos e aproximou da moça.

"Sunny... é melhor... não" Disse uma voz conhecida. O dono dela logo apareceu e colocou as mãos nos ombros da garotinha. Ela pareceu se ofender com a atitude e saiu dali emburrada.

Ele esperou que a criança subisse um lance de escadas que levavam ao que Octopus julgou ser o segundo andar daquele lugar. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada ao seu redor. A sua esquerda estava um helicóptero, provavelmente aquele que usaram na fuga, e mais para a direita haviam vários computadores, além de alguns armários, mesas e cadeiras. Operando as máquinas estavam Naomi e um outro homem de cabelo escuro. Voltou sua atenção para Solid Snake, que sentara na mesma cadeira que a pequena loirinha estava.

"Sua filha?" Jam perguntou. Sem resposta. "Tudo bem, não é sua filha..."

"Consegue andar?" Snake perguntou olhando para um lado qualquer.

"Se você me ajudar..." E sorriu para ele. Não era o sorriso malicioso, nem o perverso. Provavelmente era o sincero, ou algo próximo a esse.

Snake levantou primeiro, e estendeu a mão para a moça. Ela ignorou, segurando diretamente o braço dele. Fez força para conseguir se levantar, até sentiu uma pontada no ferimento que recebeu, mas se recusou a deixar que aquilo a levasse no chão novamente. Apoiando-se no velho deu alguns passos para frente. Caminharam lentamente até perto dos computadores e Snake ajudou ela se sentar em uma das poltronas.

"Aonde estamos?"

"No Nomad, um avião militar que usamos como nossa base operacional, e casa" Pareceu um pouco descontente ao falar esse final.

"O que aconteceu comigo" Ela perguntou e olhou por detrás dos ombros, tentando achar alguma atadura ou ferimento que a respondesse.

"Você levou um tiro nas costas" Naomi respondeu a pergunta. Deixou os computadores de lado para dar atenção à Snake e Octopus. "Felizmente não atingiu a coluna e nenhum outro órgão. Foi por pouco!" Ela fez questão de enfatizar. "Eu sinceramente não sei como você sobreviveu. Alias, não sei como conseguiu acordar hoje e andar até essa poltrona. É incrível como essa bala passou a milímetros de distancia de deixá-la paraplégica!" Aparentemente não se importaria de começar uma nova discussão com a loira.

"Hmm... sorte a minha, não?" Jan retribuiu com sarcasmo.

Ainda sentia um pouco de dor nas costas além de uma leve tontura, até podia encarar uma troca de ofensas com Naomi mas pensou um pouco e decidiu que seria melhor salvar os argumentos para mais tarde. Acabara de ser salva por Snake, que não tinha o menor compromisso com ela, e ainda se sentia como uma convidada indesejada naquele lugar, apesar da recepção e simpatia da menininha loira e aquele esboço de preocupação que Snake parecia estar demonstrando ao tê-la ajudado a andar e ficar sentado ali do lado dela. O seu silêncio fez com que a morena percebesse que não haveria réplica por parte dela e a deixou em paz, por enquanto.

A tontura que sentia, somada ao cansaço que ainda permeava seu corpo todo forçou a encostar-se da forma mais confortável que achou na poltrona branca de couro sintético. Percebeu que havia um curativo na sua cabeça. Afastou um pouco o cabelo e começou a apalpá-lo. Não sabia de onde veio aquele ferimento, se era grave ou não. E foi com isso que começou a se preocupar.

"Não é nada, só um corte" Solid Snake falou, tentando acalmar a moça.

"Ah..." Ela cruzou os braços com um pouco de frio.

Finalmente notou a roupa que usava. Não era mais o seu uniforme de batalha da Beauty and the Beast Unit, mas uma veste longa e folgada, cor azul de hospital. Sentiu-se um pouco estranha, por muito tempo não usava nada além daquela roupa com tecnologia de camuflagem que era extremamente apertada. Se não fosse uma máquina de matar com certeza a ultima coisa que os homens de sua companhia militar sentiriam por ela seria medo, de tão justo que era o antigo traje.

"Com frio?" Snake perguntou se aproximando um pouco, mas ainda sem dirigir o olhar para ela.

Jan assentiu. Não sabe se Snake conseguiu ver o movimento, já que ainda olhava para o chão, mas de qualquer forma ele se levantou e abriu um armário próximo ao helicóptero e a cama em que a moça acordou. Logo voltou com um cobertor nos braços e cobriu a moça depois de esticar a peça de lã. Por algum motivo ela pensou que mesmo se não tivesse pedido ele faria a mesma coisa.

"E agora?" Decidiu olhar para um outro lugar qualquer da aeronave, imitando o agente. Encontrou um mural com algumas inscrições que lhe pareceram interessantes na hora, ia tentar ler enquanto Snake respondesse a pergunta. O velho não vai olhar para ela mesmo.

"Europa Oriental. Temos que levar o Raiden para se tratar com o Dr. Madnar. E é para lá que Liquid também foi. Mas acho que você já sabia disso." Snake encarou a garota, esperando conseguir ler as reações dela de alguma forma.

"Se eu soubesse, teria lhe falado." Ela até entendia a desconfiança do velho, mas esperou que tudo o que passaram horas atrás tivesse pelo menos dado um pouco de credibilidade a suas palavras. Sinceramente, ela não sabia se aquilo era ou não um jogo que Snake estava fazendo, mas odiava o fato de que ele tinha total razão para fazê-lo.

"Claro..."

"Snake, eu sou- era!" Ela se corrigiu. "Uma mercenária. Eu apenas recebia missões, e as cumpria. Nem se quisesse eu tinha como saber das intenções de Liquid Ocelot. Eu só era contratada dele e ponto final. O mesmo aconteceu com todas as Beasts" Olhou com raiva para o outro.

"Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você" Não amenizou o olhar da loira. "Sério!" Sorriu. Jan demorou, mas o acompanhou momentos depois.

--

"Aqui, acho que encontrei: houve um grande deslocamento de tropas da companhia militar Raven Sword da Polônia e Eslováquia para a República Checa. Raven é uma das PMC sobre controle da Outer Haven. Isso só pode significar que..."

"Faz tempo que não visito Praga" Snake falou sobre o ombro de Otacon. O rapaz de óculos ignorou a piada e continuou.

"Só pode ser lá que está localizado o corpo de Big Boss. Eu vou avisar Campbell, ele vai conseguir licença para pousarmos no internacional da República Checa" Disse se referindo ao aeroporto. Pegou impulso com os pés e se jogou com a cadeira de rodinhas para o outro lado da sala.

"Quanta discrição, um avião militar pousando num aeroporto civil" Naomi comentou de seu computador.

"Isso é mais comum do que você pensa. O crescimento de bases militares não acompanhou o crescimento das companhias privativas, e como dinheiro não é problema para elas foi muito fácil conseguir autorização para utilizar aeroportos civis. Em troca elas deixam um ou dois esquadrões fazendo a segurança do local e fica tudo por isso mesmo, nessa troca de favores" Otacon respondeu amigavelmente, ignorando o sarcasmo da morena. O que acabou arrancando um sorriso dela.

"E-essa Raven Sword é uma companhia militar criada nos Estados Unidos e é a quarta maior do mundo. Ela de-tém as patentes das mais novas tecnologias de a-aeronaves compactas e não controladas por seres humanos. Acho que são aqueles bichos estranhos que soltavam bombas lá no Marrocos. Ei, tio Hal! Eu consegui achar alguns projetos deles, acho que podemos fazer algo parecido!" Sunny disse com empolgação.

Começou a imaginar diversas utilidades para aquele equipamento novo. Poderiam criar algum veículo parecido com os da Raven Sword, mas apenas para reconhecimento aéreo. Sábia que o seu tio Hal não aprovaria a idéia de uma arma, e para falar a verdade, nem ela. Adorava criar aqueles periféricos todos que Snake usava em suas missões. Se tinha uma coisa que gostava, além de navegar na web, era de sentar com seu tio e começar a criar aqueles aparelhos todos. A Octocamo, o Solid-Eye, e o pequeno Metal Gear Mark II, seu favorito. Todos eles úteis e não-letais. Infelizmente, ninguém pareceu dar atenção para o que ela falou. Não importava, continuou a olhar os projetos e fazer suas anotações.

A menina deixou o lápis de lado rapidamente e olhou para os outros computadores. Tio Hal e aquela cientista morena, Naomi Hunter estavam trabalhando em alguma coisa. Gostou da moça assim que a conheceu, e o fato dela recentemente tê-la ensinado a fritar ovos só aumentou a estima por ela. Não que seus ovos fritos fossem ruins. Snake e Hal que deviam ter algum problema com eles. Alias, sérios problemas, pois preferiam aquelas porcarias de rações militares do que a comida dela. Só podia ser mal-gosto deles mesmo.

Alguns gestos de Naomi lhe chamaram atenção. Ela parecia muito próxima de seu tio, se encostando e apoiando nele meio que desnecessariamente. Parecia com algumas personagens de novela e filmes que ela via no computador. A cientista devia estar interessada e querendo se aproximar de Hal. A menina nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas agora que a situação ocorreu na sua frente começou a achar que aquilo seria interessante. E engraçado. Principalmente, engraçado.

Agora só faltava Snake achar alguém. Talvez aquela soldado ruiva que ele encontrou no Oriente Médio e que parecia conhecer muito bem. Sunny procurou um pouco sobre Meryl Silverburgh depois daquela ocasião. Se surpreendeu por não encontrar apenas fichas em bancos militares, mas também algumas matérias de jornais e um livro. Não só descobriu quem era aquela mulher, como também um pouco do passado de Snake. Ele e seu tio nunca tinham falado nada pra ela, só conhecia a história por cima e por algum motivo nunca se interessou em procurar sobre, mas a partir daquele momento soube de uma ilha no Alasca chamada Shadow Moses e sobre um incidente em 2005 nesse mesmo local. Havia até um livro que por acaso foi best-seller na época, contando a aventura de Solid Snake naquele lugar. Meryl foi citada pela repórter (e autora do livro) assim como Snake, Hal Emmerich e o tal de Liquid que estava causando essa confusão toda.

Ou quem sabe aquela moça loira que ajudou Snake na América do Sul e agora estava no avião com eles. Não acompanhou a missão de Snake naquele continente desde o início, apenas nas últimas horas, quando a tal Octopus já ajudava ele, mas conseguiu perceber algum tipo de relação entre os dois apesar de se conhecerem há apenas um dia. A jovem parecia realmente agradecida com algo que Solid fez para ela. _Provavelmente porque ele a salvou_, pensou Sunny. Bom, mais tarde procuraria algumas informações sobre Laughing Octopus. No momento o que a interessava era seu novo projeto.

--

Notas do autor: Finalmente upando o capítulo 4 =D  
Ele e provavelmente os próximos 2 ou 3 caps ocorrem no período entre os Atos 2 e 3 do jogo e vão ser um pouco mais parados do que os primeiros para que eu possa desenvolver mais os personagens e a história do jogo. Como a fic não começou de fato no que seria o inicio da historia do jogo, eu quero aproveitar pra situar a personagem da Jan no mundo de MGS4 (e também quem não tiver jogado o game).


	9. Capítulo 5 e tudo mais

Capítulo 5

"Você está pensativo..."

"Estou?"

Snake tinha levado Jan para o andar de cima para mostrar aonde ela poderia dormir. Subiram as escadas, passaram pela cozinha e foram até um quarto com algumas camas que pareciam ser improvisadas. Ou talvez as camas militares fossem todas assim mesmo. Não que ela reclamasse, do que podia se lembrar, não tinha dormido em uma tão confortável desde a época de sua casa na Escandinávia.

Até que eram confortáveis, tinha de admitir. Ou talvez no seu estado qualquer coisa mais acolchoada estivesse ao ponto de parecer convidativa o bastante. Tentou acompanhar Snake e sentar em uma delas, mas não agüentou por muito tempo e teve de deitar. Estava cansada demais e tinha de descansar para a próxima missão. E o ferimento nas costas não ajudava nem um pouco. Mas pensou que umas poucas horas de sono já seriam o bastante. E uma conversa com o seu herói também.

"Não é nada. Eu só... estou pensando na próxima missão" Ele foi meio sincero. A missão era um dos motivos, mas estava longe de ser o único.

"O que tem para pensar sobre ela? Você não me parece estar planejando alguma estratégia ou coisa do tipo..." Jan disse de olhos fechados.

Esperava conseguir dormir durante a conversa, e sabia que Snake não se importaria muito com isso. Talvez até achasse melhor. As vezes parecia que ele só estava preocupado com ela por sentir alguma obrigação com o que aconteceu.

"É porque isso não é uma missão simples, como: o objetivo é esses e você deve cumpri-lo, ponto final! Não estou fazendo essa missão por que alguém me mandou, ou ao serviço do meu país" Até porque ele odiava isso, e jurou nunca mais faze-lo. "Mas porque é meu dever finalizar essa missão. Eu comecei e eu vou terminar" Nem acreditava que estava falando isso para a garota. Era tão... _clichê_. Apesar de verdade.

"Vocês homens e seu orgulho..." Ela completou com uma pequena risada.

"É, mas você também me pareceu bem orgulhosa" Snake provocou de volta.

"Ok, você me pegou" Se mexeu um pouco na cama procurando alguma posição confortável. Ficar deitada de costas incomodava um pouco por causa do ferimento. Resolveu deitar de lado, e aproveitou para se cobrir.

"É melhor você ir dormir. Ainda temos dez horas até chegar à Praga. Daqui a umas oito eu venho te acordar, tudo bem?" A moça só resmungou de volta. Snake levantou e foi em direção à porta.

"Mas e você?" Ela resolveu perguntar, um pouco curiosa.

"Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver ainda"

"Só tem três camas aqui, aonde vai dormir?"

"Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu durmo em alguma cadeira lá por baixo"

"Espera!" Esticou o braço e conseguiu segurar na mão dele, impedindo que ele prosseguisse. "Essa aqui... não é a sua cama... é?" Perguntou, mas achando que já sabia a resposta dele.

"Por que?"

"Desculpa, eu não queria incomodar tanto assim" Cada vez mais ela sentia que não deveria estar ali. As coisas não deviam ter ocorrido dessa maneiras. Estava tudo sendo tão bom para ela. Não devia ser assim.

"Não tem problema. Esqueça isso e vai dormir" Snake disse de forma ríspida. Não queria ofender Janm, mas essa parecia ser a única alternativa.

"Obrigada" Ela soltou a mão dele e sorriu. Snake abriu a porta e estava quase saindo. "Snake. Acho que da pra duas pessoas deitarem aqui!" O sorriso sincero mudou para o malicioso em uma questão de milésimos. Era incrível como ela conseguia fazer isso com tanta facilidade.

"Não!"

"Eu posso ficar por cima e-"

"Não!"

Ele fechou a porta antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Deu uma risada, sabendo que Octopus devia estar fazendo o mesmo. Tinha de admitir que por mais inesperado que tudo isso possa ter sido, a presença da jovem mexeu um pouco com ele. Para melhor.

"Você a deixou sozinha?" Naomi perguntou.

Snake estava sentado em um pequeno sofá do outro lado da cozinha do avião. Vez ou outra Sunny gostava de ficar deitada naquela mesma peça enquanto jogava seu videogame portátil – até tentou ensinar o velho a jogar umas duas ou três vezes, mas sem sucesso. O mesmo tentava agora fingir que dormia, de olhos fechados e o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, mas o cigarro aceso denunciava sua mentira. Naomi arrancou-o da boca de Snake e jogou no chão, pisando em cima para apagar. Agora que tinha a atenção do fingido agente, podia continuar.

"Snake, você sabe que ela tem problemas na cabeça" Pronto, ia começar tudo de novo.

"Estresse pós-traumático" Snake corrigiu e começou a apalpar os bolsos atrás da carteira de cigarros.

"Que seja. Ela precisa de tratamento. Não pode ficar sozinha. Aliás, não poderia nem ficar aqui conosco. Eu sei que você não se importa comigo, mas pelo menos tenha consideração com a Sunny e o Hal" Ela cruzou os braços e olhou feio para o velho.

"Hal? O que houve com 'Dr. Emmerich'?" Olhou sério para ela, mas no fundo querendo rir.

"N-não mude de assunto!" Podia até bater o pé no chão agora que não adiantaria. Snake conseguiu desarmá-la.

"Naomi, escute: se ela tem problemas, então eu também tenho"

"Ah, Snake, para com isso! Você é um herói, por mais que tenha matado outras pessoas. Octopus é uma assassina mercenária. Pra ela não existe coisas como honra e dever. Por Deus, ela matou o próprio pai, não queira se comparar a-" As palavras morreram na sua boca. Percebeu tarde demais o que tinha falado. "Eu... eu não queria ter dito isso, descul-"

Naomi viu Snake levantar abruptamente, em silêncio. Tentou não olhar para o rosto dele, evitando um possível olhar furioso do velho, mas não conseguiu. De relance pode ver a face dele, que para sua surpresa estava com um semblante triste, bem diferente do que imaginava. Em passos rápidos ele foi até o outro lado da sala e abriu a porta para o quarto que estava até pouco tempo. Antes de entrar na sala escura virou-se para Naomi:

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou mandar Jan falar com Rosemary, ela vai poder aconselha-la e dar as precauções necessárias que deve ter. E se for necessário, algum remédio. Eu sei que Jan não vai se opor a isso. Aliás, eu vou pedir alguma coisa também. Vai que eu fico louco e acabo machucando um de vocês" Terminando com a ironia, fechou a porta.

"Como eu... pude falar isso..." Sentou no mesmo lugar que o velho estava, e ficou ali olhando para o chão e um cigarro amassado que ainda mantinha algumas cinzas acesas.

Olhou para o estranho relógio pregado em uma das paredes. Demorou algum tempo para vencer o pouco de tontura que ainda restava, e finalmente quando a dúzia de ponteiros se tornou apenas um, descobriu por quanto tempo havia dormido.

"Meia-noite, ainda? Não passaram nem três horas..."

Chegou a fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, mas não adiantou muito. Sentia uma estranha disposição que não a deixava relaxar o corpo por mais de alguns minutos. Mudou de posição diversas vezes e depois de olhar novamente para o relógio e perceber que os ponteiros não andaram quase nada, resolveu levantar e arriscar uma caminhada. A tontura foi sumindo ainda quando estava na cama e não precisava mais se apoiar nas paredes para compensar a tremedeira na perna que já não existia.

Não havia ninguém ali com ela. Deviam estar ocupados demais, ou com medo de dividir o quarto com uma assassina psicótica e depravada, embora só Snake e Naomi soubessem dessa sua última qualidade. O que realmente achou estranho foi a menina não ter estado ali. Pelo menos era o que indicava a roupa de cama rosa, que não estava amarrotada ou amassada e que ela supunha ser da loirinha pequena. Se aproximou da cama em questão, pegando um bichinho de pelúcia que ficava sobre ela. Não era o clássico ursinho, mas sim um outro animal estranho de bochechas vermelhas, orelhas pontudas, rabo estranho e cor amarela. _Deve ser de algum desenho ou coisa assim... _É, só podia ser a cama da criança.

"Ah não ser que aquele tal de Otacon goste dessas coisas" Deu uma leve risada ao lembrar de ter visto um papel de parede de um personagem de desenho no computador que o rapaz de óculos, e também piloto de helicóptero, usava.

Deixou o bichinho no mesmo lugar de antes e foi em direção a porta. No caminho notou que havia uma cadeira perto de sua cama e um maço de cigarros sobre ela. Provavelmente de Snake, que devia ter ficado um pouco ali enquanto ela dormia. Mais por precaução e segurança do que outra coisa, mas Jan sabia que aos poucos estava ganhando a confiança dele. Ouviu alguns barulhos vindos de fora do quarto e resolveu investigar o que era, assim já aproveitava para andar um pouco.

"Já acordou?" Perguntou uma voz que ela já estava aprendendo a reconhecer.

Sunny pulou do pequeno caixote que usava de apoio para alcançar a pia e o fogão e correu para perto da moça. Jan estranhou um pouco a disposição da menina naquela hora da noite, mas pensou que se socializar um pouco não faria mal nenhum. Ainda mais com uma criança simpática como aquela.

"É... eu... não consegui dormir direito" Respondeu meio incerta.

"Devem s-ser os medicamentos que a Naomi deu para você. Eu sugeri que desse algum calmante, mas ela achou melhor não..." A menina disse meio pensativa. Sabia que eles tinham um remédio bom para isso, mas a doutora Hunter achou que era melhor não arriscar nenhum medicamento mais forte. Bom, a médica aqui era ela, devia saber o que estava fazendo. E como o tio Hal não se opôs, então aquela devia ser a melhor opção mesmo.

"Seu nome é Sunny, não é?" Foi a pergunta menos idiota que pensou para puxar conversa. A loirinha assentiu, sorrindo. "E então, o que você estava fazendo?" Outra pergunta idiota, mas já que a conversa parecia estar se desenvolvendo dessa forma, não custava nada continuar.

"N-nada demais. Só tava arrumando os pratos"

"Ah, lembrei! Você trouxe comida para mim quando eu acordei hoje cedo, não foi? Uma pena que não tive tempo de comer..."

"Sim. Infelizmente o Snake jogou fora..." Ela disse um pouco triste.

"Bom, de qualquer forma não é bom comer ovos fritos frios, ou requentados, né?"

"N-não?"

"Hm... não..." Talvez tenha sido uma boa não ter comido mesmo. Vendo a cara de decepção da menina, resolveu fazer uma proposta "Já sei! E que tal se amanhã nós duas prepararmos alguma coisa pra comer?"

"Você sabe cozinhar? Pode me ensinar?" Os olhos da menina brilharam.

"Claro! Eu não preparo nada desde que sai de casa, mas acho que ainda sei me virar!" Abaixou-se, ficando quase na mesma altura de Sunny. Botou as mãos nos ombros da menina e continuou. "Fazem alguns anos que não encosto em um fogão, mas eu era uma excelente cozinheira. Tenho certeza que não perdi a mão! E eu ensino sim. Você vai ver como é fácil" Jan achou que não tinha como o sorriso na menina ficar maior.

"Que bom! Podemos fazer alguma coisa para o Snake antes dele sair para a missão. E se ficar bom, t-tenho certeza que a missão será um sucesso!" Sunny percebeu que a moça não entendeu bem o que ela disse. "É que eu sou v-vidente, posso ver o futuro. Bem, não exatamente ver, mas consigo prever se alguma coisa vai dar certo ou não, e pra isso eu tenho que cozinhar. Se a comida ficar boa, então algo de bom vai acontecer, se não ficar, e-então algo de ruim vai acontecer!"

"Então eu presumo que você preparou algo delicioso antes do Snake ir para a América do Sul, não foi?"

"Hm... Snake não gostou dos ovos, m-mas tenho certeza que ele disse isso só para me provocar. Eu... também não experimentei, mas se você e a Naomi estão aqui quer dizer que deu tudo certo. Eles devem ter ficado muito bons!" Sunny disse cheia de animação.

_É. Deu tudo certo, mais do que certo, na verdade. Isso simplesmente não deveria ter acontecido. Eu não deveria estar aqui. É tudo... bom demais para ter acontecido comigo... _Tentou manter a mesma expressão no rosto. "Sunny, você deve ter feito uma comida deliciosa. Deu tudo certo no final" E sorriu para a menina.

* * *

"Deu, já podem virar!"

"Sem brincadeiras dessa vez, tentáculos?"

"Feh! Eu já disse, podem se virar. Dessa vez eu estou com roupas. Sério"

Otacon e Snake o fizeram. Jan estava na frente dos dois com as mãos na cintura. Como havia dito, estava vestida, e com uma roupa totalmente diferente da camisola, e da roupa de quando chegou ao Nomad. O que ela usava na verdade era uma veste reserva do velho, a _Octocamo suit_, adaptada para o seu corpo. Ou pelo menos deveria. A roupa estava exageradamente larga em seu corpo. Ela até pensou que ficaria grande no próprio Snake. Tirando a região das mãos e dos pés, que estavam perfeitas.

"Presumo que tenha alguma coisa errada" Ela comentou. "Vocês não disseram que adaptaram para o meu tamanho?"

"E adaptamos" Otacon respondeu.

"É, ficou perfeito. Se eu tivesse 130kg"

"Me dê sua mão direita" Snake disse ao se aproximar dela.

"Eu aceito" Brincou, mesmo sabendo que não teve graça. Acompanhou enquanto o outro apalpava a região em volta de seu pulso, e quando estava prestes a perguntar a razão daquilo.

"Aqui" O velho disse e apertou a região acima das veias do pulso da moça. Um pequeno barulhinho foi ouvido, e o mecanismo começou a agir.

"Ai!" Jan protestou. Sentiu como se todo o seu corpo fosse prensado por alguma força externa.

Como se fosse mágica, a roupa encolheu de um segundo para o outro, ficando no tamanho exato do corpo de Octopus. A loira quase não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Era algo tecnologicamente muito mais avançado que a sua antiga veste da Beauty and the Beast Unit. E não se tratava apenas daquela tecnologia de vácuo utilizada para ajustar o tamanho, conseguia sentir uma sensação diferente em seu corpo, como se estivesse mais ágil e forte. Tocou os ombros e logo em seguida os braços. Era perceptível que eles estavam mais grossos, devido a uma camada de um tipo de fibra com pouco mais de um centímetro que ficava entre a pele do usuário e o tecido final da roupa. Podia sentir que aquela fibra agia de alguma forma em seu corpo, passando uma sensação de relaxamento.

Então sentiu os músculos de seu corpo esquentarem, como se tivesse acabado de realizar aquecimento para a prática de alguma atividade física. Não conseguia explicar mas era como se estivesse em perfeitas condições para a próxima missão.

"O que eu vou dizer vai parecer muito idiota, mas eu me sinto perfeita, como se tivesse além da capacidade do meu corpo" Ela disse enquanto dava uma boa olhada no traje. Era uma Octocamo como a de Snake, mas conseguiu notar algumas diferenças.

"Essa roupa foi projetada para compensar os problemas que o envelhecimento trouxe ao corpo do Snake. A Octocamo da mais força e agilidade ao usuário, o que deixa o Dave em igualdade física com qualquer outro soldado jovem de PMC" Otacon limpou o óculos. "Eu diria que ele até leva vantagem sobre qualquer soldado em atividade hoje em dia, afinal, ele é o lendário Solid Snake"

"É, eu senti isso na pele" Jan deu uma risada. Procurou algum espelho por perto, mas não achou nenhum. Resolveu ir até os computadores e ficou na frente do que tinha uma câmera em cima do monitor e a usou para ver como a roupa tinha ficado no seu corpo. "Mas vocês homens são todos iguais mesmo. Olha só como ficou apertado na minha bunda" Ela disse de uma forma absurdamente casual, e terminou com um tapa de cada lado.

"E-eu p-posso arrumar, se quiser" Otacon respondeu envergonhado.

"Ahn? Não precisa não, foi só um comentário" Ela ficou de frente para a câmera e deu um pequeno salto no ar. "É, pelo menos os peitos não pulam tanto quanto a outra" Virou para Snake, e Otacon, incrédulo com os últimos comentários. "Ta perfeito! Obrigada!"

"B-bom, continuando, essas diferenças todas que você está sentindo são devido as funcionalidades do traje. Como ele foi feito para compensar as deficiências físicas de Snake, e você... bem... é perfeita e não tem problema algum, provavelmente vai levar uma boa vantagem com a Octocamo."

"Oh, que fofo, você acha mesmo?" Ela sorriu quando viu o rapaz de óculos corar.

Depois de sua aparência ter sido aprovada, Jan resolveu sentar novamente apesar de estar se sentindo muito bem disposta. Mas de qualquer forma não havia necessidade de gastar energia, mesmo sentindo que havia de sobra. Ficou observando Snake e Otacon enquanto eles terminavam os preparativos finais antes do avião pousar na Europa. Enquanto assistia os dois irem de um lado para o outro, passando com armas, equipamentos e até carregando aquele robozinho, começou a notar algo de diferente em seu corpo, novamente. Sentiu um arrepio, fazendo com que arqueasse as costas. Um formigamento surgiu na área do seu ferimento, mas estranhamente ele não incomodava em nada.

"Doutor Otacon" Não sabia o nome dele então resolveu usar o codinome. "Estou sentindo algo estranho aqui no meu ferimento. Não dói nem nada, mas-" Ela logo foi cortada pelo cientista.

"Ah, é a Octocamo que está tratando do seu ferimento" Ele disse com orgulho. Indicando que aquilo obviamente era obra dele "Essa fibra especial da roupa não é apenas para melhorar a força e agilidade do usuário, ela também produz uma substância-secreção com fosfolipídios que junto a pequenas correntes elétricas induzidas pela roupa ajudam no fator de recuperação do indivíduo. Os lipídios com as correntes estimulam a produção acelerada de membranas nas áreas dos ferimentos. Quer dizer que ela está tratando do seu ferimento" Otacon estranhou com a cara de desgosto que a moça fez.

"Isso... é... nojento" A expressão dela logo voltou para uma de surpresa. "Mas incrivelmente útil! Fantástico!"

Snake e Otacon se olharam. E voltaram aos seus afazeres. A loira pareceu não ligar para a falta de atenção e foi buscar outra coisa com que se ocupar. Resolveu procurar por Sunny.

-Só tinha um pequeno problema: ela não conseguia respirar.

Já havia passado o que? Meia hora? Talvez. Nem era tanto tempo assim, parando para pensar. Provavelmente era a excitação da primeira missão "oficial" ao lado de Solid Snake. Não que a parceria na América do Sul tivesse sido desconsiderada, mas essa agora era de certa forma, especial. -

"Guerrilha local conquista mais uma cidade considerada ponto estratégico para objetivo de tomar capital sul-americana!" Ela anunciou alto. Para a sorte de Snake ninguém por perto deu bola para a moça. "- essa é a primeira derrota que uma PMC tem em um ano. Em comunicado oficial a Pieuvre Armement prometeu o deslocamento de mais dez mil homens para a região ainda essa semana" Disse sobre os ombros de Snake.

"Pode parar com isso?" Ele fechou o jornal e virou para o lado oposto da moça.

"Você fez um belo estrago lá, hein? Se não fosse a presença do lendário Solid Snake eu duvido que os guerrilheiros tivessem alguma chance"

"Isso é um elogio?" Snake perguntou, caindo na conversa.

"Uma autopromoção, na verdade. Se eu ainda estivesse lá a história seria diferente" Jan se ajeitou na cadeira, tentando ver alguma coisa do jornal que o velho segurava.

"Você queria estar lá?" Perguntou mais por curiosidade do que pra testar a companheira.

"Não. Pouco me importava quem eles eram ou porque lutavam" Ela disse, respondendo uma pergunta que ele não fez. "O que é bem engraçado. Eu mesma não sabia porque estava lutando, e agora essa pergunta não me sai da cabeça." A loira cruzou as pernas e começou a observar uma pequena fila se formar para a compra de passagens. "No entanto, eu sei que estar aqui com você é a coisa certa a se fazer" Acompanhando o último movimento, cruzou os braços.

"Você deixou de ser parte de um erro. E isso já é um começo." Disse olhando para ela. Jan notou a atenção extra que recebia e retribuiu.

"Isso é tão profundo... e vago" Mas de fato achou uma frase interessante. O outro riu.

"Essa é a idéia" Se aconchegou na cadeira e voltou a abrir o jornal, mas não achou nenhuma notícia que lhe chamasse a atenção. "Você tem que fazer isso por algum motivo, e esse motivo não pode ser o seu governo, país ou política. Se não, você vai ser apenas mais uma peça no tabuleiro"

"É isso que diferencia um herói de um soldado?" Ela perguntou, curiosa tanto pelas palavras quanto por ver Snake filosofando.

"Eu não sou um herói. Nunca fui, e nem nunca vou ser." Para fugir da atenção que atraia da moça, olhou para um lugar qualquer da multidão que se acumulava no terminal.

"Mas é bem modesto..." E deu uma risada. Mal percebera que tinha acabado de matar a conversa. Talvez até para a felicidade de Snake. Se arrependeu, ainda haviam coisas que ela queria ouvir. "Só que Snake, você não pode negar: é diferente de todos nós" Ela foi bem imprecisa nas palavras para dar mais uma chance dele divagar.

"Eu talvez tenha feito algumas coisas que os demais militares jamais sonhariam em fazer, mas isso não me faz melhor do que eles"

"E o que faz, então?" Ela sinceramente esperava outra resposta vaga dele, mas não custava nada perguntar.

"Eu nunca disse que era melhor que os outros"

"Não. Mas você mesmo falou que tem que fazer isso por algum motivo que não sejam políticas nem governos. Eu tenho certeza que Solid Snake não luta pelos Estados Unidos, nem por política alguma. Portanto você não é peão nem uma peça de tabuleiro. Isso já lhe faz superior aos demais"

"Você já tem uma idéia do que seja. Já formou uma opinião do que pode ser. De que adianta eu falar quais são os meus motivos?" Sabia que estava irritando a moça com tantas divagações, mas se quisesse ajuda-la, era disso mesmo que ela precisava.

"Porque eu quero ouvir de você, da sua boca. Qual é o motivo da sua luta, o que o tornou uma lenda, um herói!"

"São muitas perguntas..." Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar para o jornal.

"Dane-se, responda uma por vez! Nós temos tempo!" Octopus protestou.

"Temos menos do que você pensa" Continuou com o sorriso, acentuando que não era do relógio que ele falava.

"Ah, desisto! Era muito mais fácil ser uma vaca insana!" Virou o rosto e deu as costas para ele. Não agüentou muito tempo e bateu os pés no chão. "Então você deve lutar por alguém! Quem?" Ele não respondeu, mas pelo menos o sorriso já tinha sumido. "Sunny?" Arriscou. "Otacon?" Nada. "Naomi?" Nada. "Seus amigos?" Nada. "Eu?" Snake riu. Tudo bem, foi uma tentativa idiota. "Todas as crianças do mundo?" Disse quase cantando. Pra variar, nada. Só restava uma opção. "Aquela garota de Shadow Moses, Meryl Silverburgh?" Sorriu maldosamente, prevendo que dessa vez haveria alguma manifestação.

"Por que trazer a Meryl à conversa?" Ele perguntou ríspido. Tudo bem, Octopus entendeu. Zona proibida.

"Eu tinha que chutar alguma coisa, e como você ficou um bom tempo com ela, então eu logo pensei..."

"Andou lendo alguns arquivos?"

"É, não tinha nada pra fazer. E eu queria saber mais sobre o meu parceiro" Jan disse se explicando. "Mas não desconverse. Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta"

"Se eu responder, você vai rir, ou achar que é mentira"

"Só vamos saber depois que falar!"

"Futuro. Eu luto por um futuro" Finalmente respondeu.

"Você ta brincando não é?" Jan fez uma cara incrédula. "Se tivesse falado 'todas as criançinhas do mundo' seria menos idiota" Continuou e Snake riu.

"Esperava que eu dissesse o que?"

"Eu não sei, mas isso foi tão... decepcionante..."

"Decepcionante por quê?"

"Eu não posso lutar por algo assim. É tão idiota, clichê."

"Não quer lutar por um futuro?" Ele não pretendia, mas infelizmente se deixou absorver pela conversa com a loira. Acabou que foi tomado pela curiosidade, agora também queria saber os motivos de Jan Jensen.

"Não é isso, mas... como eu posso lutar por alguma coisa tão vaga? Você tem de entender... não há objetivos nisso. Como eu vou saber se o que eu fiz foi a coisa certa? Como vou saber que fui bem sucedida em lutar por um 'futuro'?" Fixou o olhar no velho, esperando que ele lhe desse algum conselho ou compartilhasse sua sabedoria. Era estranho olhar para Snake assim, como um sábio-ancião. Jamais pensara nele como alguém do tipo.

"Isso só você pode descobrir"

"Mas... e se depois disso eu descobrir que lutei pela coisa errada? Vai ser como ter lutado por um país ou política... por uma mentira"

"Não, Jan. Não há erro em lutar pelo futuro. Você vai estar lutando por você mesma, por mim, pelas pessoas que você conhece e ama, pelas criançinhas do mundo ou pelo pessoal da fila ali na frente. Vai lutar para que as pessoas continuem vivendo suas vidas. Isso nunca vai se tornar uma mentira. Talvez, por um infortúnio, o futuro não seja como você esperava, talvez algo de ruim seja resultado de suas ações, mas você jamais deixará de ter feito a coisa certa, pois lutou por aquilo que acreditava"

"Mas para isso... você precisa ter fé nas pessoas... e no mundo" Ela disse ao chegar na primeira conclusão que conseguiu. "Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto dessa palavra." Descruzou os braços e os descansou nos apoios da cadeira. "Só que eu não tenho alternativa, não é? Vou ter que aprender a gostar dessa palavra. E acreditar nela" Com uma das mãos, ela afastou o sobretudo branco do peito. Sentiu sob a camisa vinho o colete de kevlar. Deslizou os dedos sobre um pequeno relevo nele, era onde estava aquele símbolo que tanto lhe chamou a atenção anteriormente. "Se eu quiser isso... vou ter que acreditar na fé" _Para que o mundo possa ser._

"Exatamente" Snake disse, mesmo sem ter a menor idéia do que ela pensava, ou sem mesmo ter acompanhado devidamente as palavras de Octopus, que logo notou a atenção que recebia.

"Ei! Pare de olhar meus peitos!"

* * *

Passou a mão no vidro tentando ver alguma coisa lá fora. Não adiantou de nada, como esperava. Não tinha como tirar os pingos de chuva do lado de fora da janela. Teria que esperar o temporal passar lá fora para que pudesse enxergar alguma coisa. Encostou a cabeça no vidro e fechou os olhos, pensando que dormir talvez fosse uma boa idéia. Tinha acabado de entrar no trem com Snake e se acomodado na cabine. O velho falou que demoraria um pouco até chegarem em Praga, inclusive aconselhando que ela descansasse um pouco, o que arrancou uma pequena sensação de satisfação de Jan na hora vendo o agente demonstrar o mínimo que fosse de preocupação em relação a ela.

Evitou de olhar para ele por enquanto. O espião já tinha largado o jornal ao seu lado e agora analisava uma papelada, provavelmente da missão ou então falando do cenáo ou falando do cenente da misslado e agora analisava uma papelada vez fosse uma boa idrio em Praga. Jam sabia que seria importante dar uma lida naquilo também, mas não tinha a menor vontade. Ficar esperando a chuva passar parecia muito mais interessante no momento. E também, se Snake julgasse que havia algo que ela precisava saber, passaria a informação, ou que precisasse ler a papelada toda, que entregasse a ela. Jamais iria se recusar a faze-lo.

"Snake?" Continuou de olhos fechados e encostada na janela.

"Tentáculos?" Tentou soar agradável.

"O que vai acontecer com os crimes que eu cometi?" Ela sabia que a pergunta ia tirar a concentração dele, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

"Quando isso tudo acabar? Vão ser apagados" Ele respondeu normalmente, meio que estranhando a situação. Achou que isso seria algo bem óbvio para Octopus concluir.

"Tão... simples assim" Abriu os olhos e alisou o vidro da janela novamente.

Snake deu uma última olhada em seus papéis, eram algumas fotos de satélite da região para que iam com a posição das tropas das PMC, como já havia memorizado-as, botou a papelada de lado, em cima do jornal. Já não tinha mais vontade de ficar ali estudando as fotos e sabia onde a conversa com Jam Jensen ia parar. Ela ia se questionar de seus motivos e aquela conversa fiada toda. Depois, os dois iam trocar filosofias e ele supostamente ia ensinar alguma coisa que iria mudar a forma dela de pensar e ver as coisas. E tudo aparentemente ia ficar bem. _Quanta besteira..._ Mas não podia se enganar, até que estava gostando disso tudo.

"Vai tudo sumir da sua ficha. No lugar de criminosa de guerra, aparece heroína de guerra" Ele disse olhando para a mesma janela.

"Isso de alguma forma torna as coisas mais fáceis?" Ela sabia que Snake entenderia do que se referia.

"Sim" Ele foi bem rápido para responder. "Você deixa de responder por esses crimes em um tribunal internacional. Talvez, com sorte, até ganhe uma medalha por isso"

"Eu vou ganhar uma medalha por tudo que fiz?" Ela foi tomada por uma sensação de repulsa. _Como alguém poderia ser premiada por tamanhas atrocidades?_ Pensou ela.

"Jan, você vai ganhar uma medalha por 'bravura e coragem' ou alguma merda dessas. E não pelas pessoas que matou, seja lá como"

"Todas as guerras são assim? Premiam seus assassinos?" Nem foi uma pergunta, na verdade.

"Matar um soldado não é assassinato. Era dever, e agora recentemente, negócios"

"Agora que você falou, eu lembrei" Deu uma risada baixa, mas prolongada, como se realmente estivesse achando graça de alguma coisa. "O meu pagamento" Ela fez uma pausa. "Pela Pieuvre Armement, eu digo. Agora que eu praticamente desertei, o meu pagamento e minha conta foram para o espaço" Não que ela ligasse muito para isso, pois nunca teve a chance de utilizar o dinheiro – e talvez, as vezes ela pensava – esse dinheiro nem existisse afinal ela não passava de uma arma ou um experimento. No entanto ela se sentia um pouco mal de ficar dependendo do dinheiro de outros. As roupas que vestia eram um exemplo disso, foi tudo bancado pelo pessoal por trás da operação do Snake.

Octopus não sabia se ria mais do infortúnio do dinheiro perdido ou da besteira de achar que estava dando despesas demais naquela operação. Mas de qualquer forma, não era qualquer operação que se dava o luxo de bancar as roupas dos seus agentes. E ela bem que aproveitou a situação, escolhendo as peças que mais lhe agradavam sem se preocupar com o preço, desde a roupa que usava até umas outras mais casuais para usar no Nomad. Foi estranha a situação de comprar roupas para sua nova "casa" se assim podia-se chamar aquele avião. Por mais banal que fosse comprar uma calça, moletom, camisetas e qualquer outra peça de roupa que ela tenha comprado, o pensamento de que aquilo tudo seriam para sua nova vida tornavam as coisas muito estranhas.

Ela deixou esses pensamentos – em parte – de lado e levantou rapidamente, o que atraiu a atenção do outro ocupante daquela cabine. Usando a janela como espelho, começou a observar o fraco reflexo de sua silhueta no vidro. Chegou até a girar para poder ver os lados e as costas. Os pingos de chuva tornavam a tarefa mais difícil, mas conseguiu dar uma boa analisada em sua figura. Até se perguntou o por que de não ter aproveitado e feito isso na loja, mas agora não adiantava reclamar. Se achando satisfeita com o que viu, resolveu perguntar.

"Snake, você acha que eu estou na moda?"

"Mas que diabos?" De todas as perguntas e propostas que Jam fez, essa com certeza foi a mais ridícula.

"É só uma pergunta, oras. Quero saber a sua opinião"

"Acho que você nem precisa me conhecer o bastante para saber que isso não é um assunto para discutir comigo"

"É, você parece ser bem limitado quando se trata de dialogar com as pessoas"

Uma passada por vez. Uma passada lenta, diga-se. Irritante, até. Para sua felicidade, faltava pouco para que pudessem retomar o passo e andar normalmente. A fila se estendia por todo o corredor do vagão que estavam, e um pouco além. Seria um percurso rápido, e até fácil, se não houvesse três pessoas ocupando o espaço reservado a uma.

Parecia um daqueles momentos em que o karma, má-sorte, universo ou seja lá o que fosse, conspiravam para que tudo desse errado. Como se todas as constantes da natureza reunissem em um só trem todas as pessoas da Europa Oriental com um compromisso urgente.

Jan pensou em rir, mas desistiu. Achava engraçada a situação. Os dois – ela e Snake – estavam em uma missão importante para salvar o mundo. _Isso também é engraçado_, pensou ela. _Eu, salvando o mundo_, completou. Mas o ponto em que ela queria chegar não era esse, mas sim o absurdo daquele momento.

_Temos o que? Uma ou duas horas para encontrar o esconderijo da Paradise Lost, em uma cidade com toque de recolher e cheia de soldados patrulhando a rua, e provavelmente com a Kumiko no nosso encalce querendo nos matar. _Deu mais uma passada. _E estamos aqui andando como velhinhos em um asilo fazendo fila para a hora do almoço._

Pensou novamente em rir, e mais uma vez desistiu. Ficou preocupada com o que iam achar se a vissem rindo do nada. Poderiam achar que ela estava louca. _E devo estar, porque isso esta realmente engraçado. _E concluiu: _Mesmo não tendo graça alguma._

Deu outra passada. No momento errado, como confirmou o tropeço dela. Só não caiu pois a pessoa na sua frente a segurou. Quer dizer, a área que ele ocupava no espaço que impediu a queda. O gordo barbudo ao sentir o impacto em suas costas virou com uma cara de indignado. Quando viu a moça elegante de sobretudo branco, passou os olhos nela de cima para baixo e deu um sorriso, seguido de alguma palavra em checo que ela não entendeu.

O imenso homem estava prestes a se virar para ela e começar uma interessante e longa conversa. Só de imaginar aquela imensidão barbada e de camiseta do Sparta Praha puxando conversa com ela que já começou a se lamentar. O pior era o bafo dele, um misto de todas as bebidas servidas no trem com alguma coisa em decomposição.

Já havia girado 90º na sua direção e a moça já conseguia distinguir umas duas ou três bebidas diferentes. Pensou em empurrar o homem. Sim, era isso que ia fazer. Abriu os punhos até então cobertos pelos bolsos do casaco e começou a retirá-los dali de dentro.

Sentiu um estalo. Ou ouviu um. Não era um barulho externo, mas sim vindo dela mesma. Como um sinal. Piscou, uma, duas vezes, e sua imaginação pediu licença.

Número 9 - foi o nome que deu temporariamente ao barbudo – desabava da escada como uma avalanche, levando ao chão duas pessoas na sua frente e finalmente parava quando entalava na porta.

A sua cintura do tamanho pneu de caminhão entalou na porta. A cabeça e os braços para o lado de fora, e as pernas, balançando desesperadamente a procura de apoio só encontravam o ar. Olhou para trás e no lugar de Snake encontrou Mel Brooks acenando.

A imaginação se despediu, deixando de presente seus olhos arregalados e incrédulos com o que acabara de fantasiar. Fechou os punhos, desistindo da investida contra bola-de-neve Número 9. E temendo que Mel Brooks aparecesse do nada e acusando-a de plágio.

Ouviu uma voz conhecida. Parecia que Snake tinha tomado conhecimento da situação. _Veja só, ele se incomodando com o Papai Noel passando uma cantada em mim._ Ou estava apenas preocupado com o tempo.

Não entendeu uma palavra do que ele falou, mas devia ter sido alguma coisa ameaçadora ou intimidante pois Sparta Praha fez o percurso de volta, um giro em volta dele mesmo, em uma velocidade incrível. _Não importa. Pelo menos ele nos deixa em paz._

"O que disse a ele?" Perguntou.

"Nada demais" O agente respondeu.

"Nada demais? O cara ficou branco!" Virou para Snake. "Ah, deve ter sido por isso" Disse após perceber que a _facecamo_ o deixava com aparência jovem. "Você realmente fica intimidante assim." Segurou a gola do casaco dele e o puxou para si. "E outras coisas também"

Sentiu as mãos dele tocarem seus ombros e por um momento, pela expressão dele – aquela própria de Snake, que poderia dizer qualquer coisa – pensou que seria surpreendida de alguma forma. E foi.

Snake girou ela na direção oposta onde não havia mais ninguém. Papai Noel por milagre passou pela porta e agora a pequena escadinha que dava para o terminal estava livre.

Ela suspirou e piscou, fazendo uma cara de decepção para o nada.

"Você não é nem um pouco divertido" Disse enquanto descia a escada.

Olhou pra baixo ao chegar no ultimo degrau. Pouco menos de trinta centímetros dali até o chão. Era só descer normalmente. Ou não. Deu um pequeno pulo e seus dois pés, firmes, chegaram ao solo.

Aguardou, estática, o companheiro descer, ainda com medo que dali saísse Mel Brooks ou mesmo Dark Helmet e Barfolomew.

Sentiu-se estranhamente aliviada ao ver o velho, ou pelo menos por enquanto, jovem Snake. Mas precisava se certificar que ainda não estava alucinando. Nem precisou esperar muito, quando Snake passou reto por ela teve certeza que tudo estava normal.

"Snake, você já viu Spaceballs?" Já que ainda estava com o filme na cabeça, resolveu perguntar.

"Space-o que?" Foi a resposta. Pelo menos se virou para ela ao responder.

"Nada, esquece" Apressou o passo para alcançá-lo, esperando que Mel e seus amigos seguissem a direção contrária. "Vocês me deram alguma droga ou coisa assim?"

Snake levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a pergunta. Um pouco preocupado com a garota e temendo que ela estivesse se sentindo mal. Afinal, isso poderia comprometer a missão.

"Não. Mas não posso responder por Naomi" Viu um pequeno sorriso nascer e logo sumir no rosto de Jam.

Foi a vez dela passar reto, mas ao contrário de Snake teve a consideração de parar ao perceber a falta do companheiro. E também por não saber onde ir.

"Não é nada. Sério" Ficou por alguns segundos sob o olhar desconfiado do agente. Anteriormente até sentir-se-ia incomodada. Agora não tinha mais esse problema, parte por ter se acostumado com essa reação dele, parte por acreditar que aquilo era um esboço de preocupação dele.

"Vamos pegar a mala" Disse, arrumando a gola do sobretudo e em seguida passando por Jan.

Ela tratou de segui-lo. Ainda um pouco distante de Snake, virou, e caminhando de costas acenou para o nada.

"Tchau Mel!"

Aguardou por alguns segundos que o vazio daquela área do terminal lhe respondesse. Não aconteceu. Aliviada, apressou o passo para alcançar o parceiro, esperando nunca mais encontrar Mel Brooks ou o barbudo do Sparta Praha.

* * *

Ao longo da caminhada – que para ela foi longa, até demais – passaram por quase uma dezena de _checkpoints_ – pontos de checagem – mantidos pela companhia militar privada que controlava a cidade.

Por sorte puderam evitar todos. Na maioria levavam a saídas diferentes ou então plataformas de trens que não interessavam à dupla.

No entanto a sorte estava sorrindo demais para eles, provavelmente para se desculpar do ocorrido no desembarque do trem. De qualquer forma, a generosidade parecia estar se desfazendo aos poucos.

Jan começou a notar a presença de soldados crescer cada vez mais, e já não haviam tantas mulheres ou crianças pelos portões de embarque que passaram. Pelo menos não mulheres que aparentassem ser mães de família ou qualquer outra coisa que não fossem militares.

Viu poucas dessas na multidão que encontrou por aqueles lados. Evidentemente nenhuma delas trajava algo feminino ou coisa parecida, apenas uma pequena variação do traje que os homens militares usavam. As vezes nem isso.

A única coisa que a incomodou foi uma semelhança que todas aquelas mulheres traziam: cabelo curto.

Tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos e a deslizou por suas mechas douradas – e curtas – lamentando que a luva impedisse os dedos de senti-las.

Disfarçou ao perceber Snake de espectador. Jogou a franja que hora ou outra teimava em cair perto dos olhos para um lado qualquer. Esquerda, talvez. Os fios brilhosos obedeceram e ficaram por ali mesmo.

Perguntou a si mesma quando que aquilo aconteceu. Sequer lembrava de apreciar tal corte. Sempre preferiu o cabelo longo, gosto que provavelmente herdou de sua mãe.

As imagens da senhora Jansen logo roubaram sua atenção. Chegou até a ouvir sua voz, lembrar de uma coisa ou outra que ela falava. Estranhamente, não conseguia identificar nenhuma das palavras.

Talvez estivesse se esquecendo dela. Primeiro a voz, depois alguns ocorridos, logo em seguida a fisionomia, até que não sobrasse mais nada, nem o nome, apenas a lembrança que um dia uma mulher muito parecida ou muito diferente de se mesma, a criou.

Viu-se caminhando em um piso totalmente diferente do anterior. O bege de antes sumiu, dando lugar a um marrom puxando para o vermelho. Concluiu que passou tempo demais com as memórias de sua mãe.

Concentrou-se em sua complexa tarefa: seguir Solid Snake. Agora, com os olhos bem abertos e vigilantes, desviava de um ou outro transeunte que viesse desatento e sua direção. Um deles, ou melhor, uma, era outra daquelas militares de cabelo curto.

Então tomou uma decisão. Em homenagem à sua mãe, deixaria o cabelo crescer novamente.

E cortes de cabelo alheios não viriam a lhe incomodar mais.

"Você quer ajuda com isso?" Perguntou por perguntar.

Não tinha a menor intenção de carregar aquela mala, e sabia que Snake não a deixaria. O que, ela tinha de confessar, foi um dos motivos de ter feito a pergunta. Não queria ficar por aí carregando algo de sabe-se lá quantos quilos. Mas também se sentia mal por ver o amigo com aquele peso nas mãos, e as delas ali, descansadas e aquecidas dentro dos bolsos.

E mesmo que vencesse sua preguiça, Jan não carregaria o objeto. Qualquer chance que Solid Snake tinha de mostrar que não estava velho era aproveitada. Queria a todo custo provar aos outros que sua idade não o tinha mudado em nada. E talvez, acima de tudo, quisesse provar a si mesmo que seu corpo jamais venceria sua vontade.

Alguns pareciam não entender isso. Dentre eles, seus amigos e pessoas próximas. Tinham pena de exigir tanto do velho soldado. Tinham pena do próprio se exigir tanto. Não só isso. Mesmo que não admitissem, no fundo, também temiam que ele não fosse capaz de cumprir aquela missão.

Não devia ser mais um daqueles casos que em toda regra havia uma exceção. _Porque,_ pensou, _nem Otacon acredita plenamente que eu posso fazer isso._

"Não" Respondeu. Desnecessário que fossem ditas outras palavras. Bastava aquela, rápida e direta.

Olhou para a garota em seguida. Desconhecia o motivo de ter feito isso. Por coincidência, ela fazia o mesmo. Viu um pouco de preocupação estampada no rosto dela, o que era estranho, pois quando perguntou as palavras dela continham tudo menos preocupação.

Jan era difícil de ler. Até que a eslava conseguisse reconstruir Jan Jansen por completo e destruir Laughing Octopus em definitivo, provavelmente seria impossível de decifrar seus gestos e ações. Ou então ele era burro mesmo.

Talvez a ultima afirmação estivesse correta, pois ele foi incapaz de ver ao seu lado a exceção à regra em pessoa. A loira era a única pessoa que acreditava que "Old" Snake era capaz de completar aquela missão, e mais, que só ele poderia fazer isso.

A preocupação desapareceu quando ela desviou o olhar, voltando-se para o que havia em frente. O velho fez o mesmo, e respirou fundo ao avistar o fim do terminal, e conseqüentemente, o último _checkpoint_.

Como em qualquer aeroporto ou terminal, haviam algumas televisões espalhadas pela sua extensão. Onde estavam, ao lado de uma área de espera eram necessárias mais de duas telas para que todos que sentassem nas dezenas de bancos fossem entretidos.

Não chegou a contar quantas eram, mas conseguia ouvir o som do mesmo canal vindo de todas as direções. Passava um programa de perguntas e respostas, pelo que pode concluir.

Uma mulher colocada de três grandes círculos que giravam para todos os lados. Fora deles, um senhor sentado em uma cadeira muito mais confortável que a da mulher. Devia ser o apresentador, ela supôs. E mais além ainda, a platéia.

O velho mais parecia um político. O terno negro - ou acizentado, com aquela iluminação ficava difícil distinguir - de listras brancas e finas. A feição era definitivamente de um homem público, simpático e com um ar de manipulador.

Pediu que a mulher escolhesse um tema. Ela hesitou um pouco e tomou sua decisão. Companhias Militares Privadas. Não parecia ter conhecimento algum sobre elas. Na verdade, não parecia ter conhecimento sobre coisa alguma.

O velho fez a pergunta com um certo sarcasmo, como se tivesse certeza absoluta que ela erraria. Qual PMC, disse, teve sua origem na França, e hoje possui um contingente maior que a população do México e Canadá juntos?

Era meio óbvio. Bastava escolher a opção com o nome que mais lembrasse francês, Pieuvre Armament. Mas, talvez pelo nervosismo, ou por pura burrice, ela escolheu outra opção.

Perdeu a chance de ganhar meio milhão de dólares. Mas nem tudo estava perdido, ela não sairia dali de mãos vazias. Foi presenteada com uma torradeira.

_Essas drogas ainda fazem sucesso?_ Jan perguntou a si mesma. _Parece que fiquei muito tempo... perdida_. Era a expressão que resolveu usar para definir seu estado nos últimos anos.

"won't you take me to... funkytown"  
"won't you take me to... funky-y-y-town!"

Ouviu uma música. Era mais baixa que a dos televisores, vinda de algum lugar próximo. Parecia estar meio abafada, como se dentro de um bolso.

_Do meu bolso? _Pensou.

Uma pequena vibração massageando suas pernas confirmou. Havia um celular ali. Pegou o pequeno aparelho enquanto a moça de voz irritante repetia o refrão da música. Era fino e leve o bastante para ela sequer ter percebido a existência dele antes.

Um pouco maior que a palma da sua mão, de largura ainda menor, talvez a de um lápis comum. Não possuía teclas, apenas uma grande tela, e nela, os números. Acima deles o nome da origem da ligação: Nomad. Apertou com cuidado a tela, onde mostrava um pequeno telefone esverdeado.

"Oi, mãe?" Disse ao aproximar o celular do ouvido.

Como resposta, silêncio. Ouviu alguém falar alguma coisa mas não conseguiu entender. Depois, uma pigarreada.

"Hm... Octopus?" Era Otacon.

"Vou chama-lá, só um instante" Esperou dois segundos. "Sim?"

Riu ao ver a cara de reprovação de Snake. E gargalhou ao ouvir Naomi reclamando do outro lado da linha.

"Er.. então... você poderia afastar o telefone um pouco?" Ele continuou.

"Ahn? Por quê?" Ficou sem entender, o riso obviamente já havia cessado.

"Video-conferência, sua anta!" Naomi gritou, irritada.

Snake segurou de leve o pulso da moça, afastando o aparelho dela. Posicionou-o de uma forma que a câmera pudesse captar a imagem de ambos. Só aí que Jan percebeu que na telinha do celular mostrava Naomi e Otacon.

"Credo, os celulares fazem isso hoje em dia? Devo ter perdido muita coisa nesses 10 anos..." Se arrependeu de falar isso, com medo de que a tristeza a tomasse, como acontecia toda vez que lembrava do tempo que ficou... _perdida._

"Snake" Otacon disse, querendo certificar-se que o amigo lhe voltasse à atenção. O velho assentiu, então ele continuou. "Não vamos usar o codec aqui, seria muito perigoso. Eu modifiquei o sinal dos celulares, isso deve nos dar algum tempo até que eles percebam" Disse tentando se explicar do porque de usar o celular.

"Tudo bem, continue"

"Vocês não podem passar pelos detectores. As nanomáquinas do seu corpo iriam revelar sua identidade, e eles estão procurando por Solid Snake. Também tem o problema da mala, o Mark II está ai dentro e o detector de metais com certeza o pegaria"

"E quanto a mim?" A loira perguntou.

"Da última vez que olhamos você ainda estava como MIA – desaparecida em campo de batalha. Isso pode complicar um pouco as coisas, mas acredito que não haveriam maiores problemas"

"É, mas eu não posso passar sozinha" A moça disse. Da tela do celular conseguiu ver Otacon assentindo, e ele continuou.

"E o nosso contato?" Snake perguntou.

"Meryl" O de óculos respondeu.

Snake não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Encontrar Meryl novamente não estava em seus planos, nem agora, nem antes do Oriente Médio. O acaso, no entanto, parecia querer insistir em uma nova reunião.

Evitou a soldado todos esses anos com sucesso, mesmo sabendo que durante os primeiros ela ficou a procurá-lo incessantemente. E tinha de admitir, algumas vezes quase cedeu à vontade de deixar-se ser encontrado.

Não se permitiria continuar com aquela ilusão dos meses subseqüentes a Shadow Moses. Acabou, e essa foi a melhor decisão a se tomar, pensava o velho. Aquele futuro – palavra que ele tanto repetiu para Jan horas atrás – seria demasiadamente incerto. Tantas incertezas não poderiam levar a algo bom.

Ou feliz. Foi o que ensinou a si mesmo. Teve muito trabalho até se convencer daquela lógica, como se tivesse passado por um longo e incessante treinamento, talvez o mais difícil pelo qual já passou.

Poderia estar errado, no entanto. Poucas incertezas seriam maiores por aquela vivida recentemente por ele. Poupar, e não apenas isso, como também confiar em um inimigo. O resultado da quebra de tal promessa estava ali, ao seu lado, com suas mechas loiras mais brilhosas que qualquer coisa que ele tenha visto naquele país.

Era possível, então, que algumas raras incertezas pudessem tornar-se exceções tão felizes como uma certa loirinha provocante e graciosa. Coincidentemente, ela que o fez voltar a realidade:

"Certo, então temos que causar alguma distração ali. Isso chamaria a atenção da tal de Meryl, nosso contato" Praticamente resumiu a conversa que tiveram enquanto Snake ponderava sobre incertezas e moças.

"Pensaremos em alguma coisa. Isso é tudo, Otacon?" Snake perguntou.

"Hum... é" Otacon respondeu depois de pensar um pouco, certificando-se que não esqueceu nada.

"Nesse caso..." A loira tomou o celular da mão de Snake, sem tempo dele protestar. "Tchau, nos vemos depois. Pode deixar que levamos algumas lembrancinhas!" E desligou.

Guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça e deu alguns passos à frente, olhando pelo canto da parede que os impedia de serem notados pelo grupo de soldados cuidando do maquinário de checagem.

Sob o olhar curioso de Snake, começou a tanger algumas possibilidades de ação para aquele momento. E dentre as poucas estratégias que conseguiu bolar naquela rápida olhada que deu, obviamente escolheu a mais absurda.

Voltou-se para o parceiro e o presenteou com mais um de seus milhares sorrisos. Snake logo aprenderia o significado desse e o classificaria junto àqueles que precediam alguma confusão.

"E...?" Mostrou-se curioso com o que ela poderia propor.

"Estive pensando qual seria a reação deles ao estar frente a frente com uma comportada dama da Beauty & The Beast"

"Ficariam comovidos, eu presumo" Disse, mostrando que entendeu a idéia dela.

"Se quiser pode olhar feio e xingar a mãe deles. Também ajudaria" Ela sugeriu.

"Como se você sozinha não causasse confusão o bastante"

"O que posso fazer? É o meu charme!" Piscou para ele. Sem perder tempo deu as costas e foi em direção aos soldados.

Snake pegou a mala e a seguiu. Havia uma pequena fila em frente ao checkpoint e mais alguns homens conversando por perto. Meia dúzia de soldados armados guardavam e realizavam a checagem. Uma variação nas cores de suas roupas os diferenciava. Os dois com calças beges eram da já conhecida Pieuvre Armament, e o restante quase que totalmente de verde eram da Raven Sword.

Esperaram por menos de um minuto até que chegasse a vez de Jan. Virou-se para o companheiro sorrindo, e antes de prosseguir deu mais uma demonstração de sua incrível habilidade de mudar completamente a expressão no rosto.

Impassível, e parecendo ser outra pessoa, foi de encontro à máquina semelhante a um detector de metais. Não hesitou e a passos lentos atravessou para o outro lado. O rapaz que cuidava do computador logo notou que havia algum problema.

"Um momento, por favor" Apesar das palavras falou em tom de ordem.

Alternou o olhar entre a moça e a tela do computador algumas vezes. O rosto completamente coberto pelo capacete e uma balaclava, demonstrava estar um pouco impressionado com a situação.

"Qual a sua identificação, hm.. senhora?" Levantou da cadeira para perguntar, o que chamou a atenção dos outros soldados.

Ela cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos, respirou longamente, e os abriu novamente. O vazio no olhar só não era maior que o do rosto por completo. Quando falou, os lábios mal pareciam se mexer.

"O que diz o seu computador?" Perguntou com tanta calma e frieza nas palavras que fez o rapaz recuasse.

Mesmo Snake ficou espantado. O sotaque escandinavo sumiu completamente da voz dela, cedendo lugar à um legitimamente francês. A impassibilidade dela chegava a ser ainda mais surpreendente.

Jan Jensen estava diante dele, mas não parecia. Os olhos azuis e cabelos dourados pareciam pertencer a outra pessoa. Até mesmo a graça que todos os seus movimentos esbanjavam desapareceu.

Era Laughing Octopus. A indiferença que ela demonstrava com seus braços cruzados e olhos vazios parecia mais um aviso de que a qualquer momento a agressividade e insanidade poderiam voltar.

"Eu... eu..." As suas pernas tremeram. Aquela era uma das B&Bs, e não só isso, como também uma de suas superiores em campo.

A paciência de um dos soldados da Raven Sword esgotou e ele foi ver o que tinha deixado o da Pieuvre Armament atordoado.

"Você, digo, a senhora... é Laughing Octopus?" Perguntou, compartilhando do medo que o outro sentia.

A menção do nome da moça tornou o sentimento comum ao restante dos soldados. Ouviam-se as piores histórias possíveis do grupo de mercenárias Beauty & The Beast. Cada uma delas era provinha dos altos escalões de PMCs diferentes, mas juntas, não respondiam a nenhuma delas, era uma unidade autônoma à serviço da companhia Outer Haven.

Sua atuação nos territórios em guerra possibilitou que uma grande gama de rumores e contos absurdos se espalhassem pelos campos de batalha de todo o mundo. Toda vez que apareciam era certo que muita gente morreria, fossem estes inimigos ou aliados.

"Óbvio" Ela demonstrou impaciência na voz.

A sua automação e importância era tanta que nenhuma delas era responsabilizada por qualquer baixa aliada, independente dos atos serem ou não cometidos com dolo. Resumindo, tinham autorização para matar qualquer um hierarquicamente inferior a elas, e em alguns casos, até superior.

"P-perdoe-nos, mas é que a senhora... desapareceu em batalha ontem, na América do Sul" Nem acreditou que conseguiu completar a frase.

E eles ali, simples recrutas rebaixados à tarefa de checagem por atos de insubordinação, poderiam se tornar a qualquer momento meros números na contagem de mortes das mercenárias. Era justificável então, e plenamente compreensível, que se jogassem aos chãos de joelhos pedindo clemência. Certamente o fariam logo.

"Desaparecida, hein?" Ela se aproximou do Raven Sword.

O rapaz sentiu que a cada passo dela, era como se um segundo da breve contagem regressiva para sua morte se dissipasse. Octopus era menor que ele, por pouco passava da altura de seus ombros. Mas a presença dela, congelando o ar a sua volta, parecia fazê-la agigantar-se, e o amedrontado soldado, diminuir.

"Que tal mudarmos isso?" Perguntou, ainda impaciente. Ele assentiu, mas por algum motivo não saiu do lugar.

Sua mão esquerda vagarosamente foi se aproximando do rosto coberto do rapaz, que acompanhou o movimento com os olhos se assemelhando a um relógio. Podia jurar que sentiu os dedos gelados encostar em sua face, apesar da balaclava que usava e da luva da mulher.

"Agora!" Deu um tapa nele. Não precisou usar muita força, sabendo que não seria necessário.

A cabeça do jovem girou para o lado, seu corpo o acompanhando. Só não foi estirado ao chão, pois a única perna em contato com o solo fez com que mantivesse o equilíbrio.

"Arrumem essa droga de uma vez, eu não tenho o dia todo" Pela primeira elevou a voz.

"Sim senhora!" Os seis responderam em uníssono.

O do computador se jogou na cadeira e começou a cumprir a ordem de Octopus. O restante pareciam com palhaços num circo, correndo de um lado para o outro procurando um posicionamento invisível para se postarem.

A seriedade dela desapareceu por alguns instantes quando começou a rir da situação. De forma alguma isso comprometeu sua atuação, pelo contrário, fez com que os palhaços ficassem ainda mais desesperados.

Ficaram os cinco dispostos ao lado da porta de vidro que levava à saída do terminal, todos em posição de sentido, apesar de tal demonstração de respeito ter sido abolida no passar dos anos.

Snake, um dos vários espectadores da pequena platéia que se formou para prestigiar a fantástica apresentação de Jan Jensen. Sentiu o olhar de Laughing Octopus mirá-lo entre todos os curiosos. Percebeu que alguns homens ao seu lado recuaram e mesmo a fila atrás dele deu alguns passos para trás.

A bela fez um gesto com a mão, o chamando. O olhar gelado apontou para a sua esquerda, onde faixas de contenção impediam qualquer um de entrar naquela área. Ele logo entendeu a mensagem.

Seguindo a sugestão que Jan lhe dera minutos atrás, melhorou ainda mais a cara de "bad boy", franzindo as sobrancelhas e se aproximou.

O operador do computador demorou um pouco para notar a presença do homem de sobretudo marrom. Viu a oportunidade perfeita para desculpar-se de sua superiora, e ainda, mostra-se útil. Estimulado, levantou a voz.

"Ei, você! O que pensa que está fazendo?" Se acanhou depois disso, percebendo todos os olhares na sua direção.

Octopus continuou parada no mesmo lugar, muda. Percebeu os lábios do amigo formarem um quase imperceptível sorriso. Começava a gostar disso. Ela e Snake já podiam se comunicar apenas com pequenos gestou e olhares. Se ele queria se divertir um pouco, não seria ela que ia intervir.

Snake parou, esperando que todas as atenções se voltassem a ele. Viu Jan, ou melhor, Octopus arquear as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse "e agora?". Acabaria com a curiosidade da moça em pouco tempo.

Aguardou os seis soldados tomarem conhecimento dele, e quando o fizeram voltou a andar, ignorando a pergunta de um dos fardados.

"Não pode ir por esse lado, tem que passar pela máquina!" Não adiantou. "Parado!" Gritou mais alto ainda.

Os outros resolveram tomar uma atitude e apontaram as armas para o homem debochado. Mesmo estando na mira deles, demorou um pouco até que obedecesse. Colocou a mala no chão e não fez mais nada.

Dois soldados passaram pelo detector e se aproximaram de Snake, se colocando à esquerda e direita dele. As armas, já destravadas e pontas para atirar, miravam no mesmo alvo.

Sua mão esquerda, coberta por um dos bolsos do sobretudo, fez um pequeno movimento, mas brusco o bastante para ser noticiado pelos dois mercenários.

"O que tem aí?" Perguntou um deles.

Snake levantou o punho fechado até chegar perto de seu rosto. A dupla acompanhou o movimento com certa apreensão, se perguntando o que ele tinha ali.

Ele finalmente revelou, para o alívio dos soldados, um cigarro. Mas isso não perdoaria sua petulância. Um deles se aproximou após o homem acender o cigarro e colocá-lo na boca.

"Você é surdo? Ta achando isso engraçado, é?" Disse irritado com o sorriso zombeteiro do outro.

Botou a mão no ombro dele com força, tentando fazer que virasse de costas para poder algemá-lo, e em seguida ensinar a não se meter a engraçadinho.

Snake encolheu o ombro e se inclinou para o lado, o braço do soldado passou direto, ficando logo a sua frente. Segurou o braço dele e empurrou para aquela direção, fazendo com que todo o corpo dele acompanhasse.

Com passadas longas e desengonçadas ele conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, parando ao lado do companheiro, em pé, mas muito irritado. Quando virou para o homem que fez isso, sua raiva cresceu ainda mais.

Snake, de braços abertos e com um sorriso que mal conseguia segurar o cigarro, deu alguns passos para trás zombando dos dois militares.

O outro soldado se aproximou com cautela, mas de arma abaixada tentando mostrar ao homem que não queria feri-lo. Achou ter sido feliz na escolha de sua estratégia quando segurou o pulso do homem de cabelos castanhos.

Por pouco tempo. Snake puxou o braço para trás se desvencilhando do soldado, que acabou dando as costas devido ao movimento brusco do agente. Aproveitou e empurrou o mercenário. Assim como o primeiro, quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Snake ajeitou a gola do sobretudo, levantando-a para cima. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos novamente, ignorando a gravidade da situação. Isso só deixou os dois soldados mais irritados.

Investiram ao mesmo tempo contra o agente debochado. Ele aguardou imóvel até que se aproximassem. Deu dois passos para o lado, ficando de frente para um deles. Com um rápido pulo para o lado, absorvendo o pequeno impacto com uma perna e levantando a outra contra o mercenário.

Parou ao receber o impacto da joelhada desferida pelo homem. Seu corpo se curvou um pouco e ele apertou os braços contra a região do estômago, a área atingida.

Snake deu um chute na bunda dele que o levou ao chão, definitivamente acabando com a ameaça desse. O outro ficou sem reação, embasbacado com o que acabava de ver.

Lastimando por não poder usar sua arma dentro daquele terminal, jogou-a no chão e prosseguiu com cautela na direção do homem. Posicionou as mãos como um lutador de boxe, imaginando estar reproduzindo de forma correta. Não sabia lutar, mas esperava que isso assustasse o adversário.

_Se ele quer brigar, quem sou eu pra dizer não?_ Snake sorriu para si mesmo. Assumiu posição de combate. As duas mãos, uma mais a frente do corpo e a outra próxima estavam relaxadas, as palmas para baixo e os dedos dispostos livremente davam a impressão de ser qualquer coisa menos um estilo de artes marciais.

Desviou do primeiro soco com facilidade, só precisando inclinar e dobrar levemente a coluna. Suas pernas afastadas possibilitaram o próximo movimento sem a mínima perda de equilíbrio.

Pegou o braço dele e forçando este e o antebraço em direções opostas fazendo com que a guarda do rapaz fosse totalmente desarmada. A dor o pegou de surpresa e cessou qualquer reação. Snake levou o pulso dele contra as costas como se fosse algemá-lo. Chutou a dobra do joelho do soldado e sem dificuldades o jogou no chão.

Os outros soldados resolveram agir. Ignoraram a ordem de não atirar no terminal e empunharam suas armas, prontos para o fazê-lo se precisassem. Estavam para pedir a moça loira, sua superior, que lhes desse passagem, pois estava na frente do detector.

Ela se virou antes que pensassem em abrir a boca. Como antes, eles congelaram ao ver a expressão dela. Um pouco diferente, no entanto. Dessa vez não havia uma expressão impassível, mas sim de irritação. Se antes o olhar dela poderia congelar alguém, agora era capaz até de matar.

"Parem" A voz continuou a mesma, mas não deixava de ser menos amedrontadora. "Ele está comigo"

"P-perdão, senhora?" Um deles tomou coragem e perguntou.

"Ele é o meu segurança" Deu as costas para os soldados e foi até Snake.

Eles ficaram parados sem entender nada, imaginando por que uma das melhores mercenárias do mundo precisaria de um guarda-costas.

"Ele não tem registro no banco de dados. Não há necessidade de passar por ai" Não demonstrou, mas ficou receosa de estar falando alguma besteira.

"Mas temos ordens para realizar a checagem em todos" Um deles se atreveu a falar, achando um pouco estranha a situação.

A loira pegou a arma que um dos soldados tinha deixado cair quando lutou com Snake e mirou na direção dos outros.

"Vocês realmente..." Começou a dar risadas rápidas e pausadas. "...querem me ver fazendo isso?" Com apenas uma mão estendeu a arma horizontalmente, apontando na direção dos quatro assustados. Continuou com suas risadas.

"Não vai ser necessário!" Disse uma voz feminina.

Uma mulher ruiva e de trajes militares apareceu atrás dos outros soldados. Não empunhava arma alguma, suas duas grandes pistolas eram visíveis no coldre e colete que usava.

Jan abaixou a arma, reconhecendo a soldado de fotos que viu no Nomad. Era Meryl Silverburgh, o contato deles para a missão. _E outras coisas também..._ pensou a loirinha. Travou a arma e jogou no chão, cruzando os braços em seguida. Sua expressão continuou a mesma apenas mudando de insana para impassível, sentindo uma enorme vontade de cumprimentar a ruiva como Laughing Octopus.

"Eu assumo daqui. Eles estão conosco" Falou para os soldados, que finalmente abaixaram as armas.

Ela não foi até Snake e Jan, como se eles não fossem merecedores do cansativo esforço de andar dez passos.

Jan só saiu do lugar depois que Snake pegou a mala e foi em direção do detector. Parou ao lado dele e de uma fita de isolamento. Jogou a mala por baixo dela, que deslizou reta e sem cair, depois passando as pernas por cima e chegando ao outro lado.

A loirinha foi um pouco atrás, mas passando pelo detector, queria ter a chance de encontrar seus amigos de novo. Olhou um por um, que ordenadamente recuaram ao serem encarados por aquele olhar gelado, e como descobriram a pouco, insano. Totalmente voluntário, um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela. Um sorriso de Laughing Octopus, ela fez questão.

Recuaram mais ainda, um deles quase chegando ao cúmulo de tropeçar. A brincadeira não chegou ao fim, a garota de olhos azuis queria fazer mais uma coisa. Olhou para Meryl enquanto caminhava de braços cruzados em direção da porta, estudando a ruiva o tempo inteiro.

Não presenciou a reação que desejava. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a soldado voltar o olhar para ela e também cruzar os braços. Meryl Silverburgh demonstrou mais coragem que qualquer outro ali. Só que ela também era humana e já tinha ouvido as histórias da Beauty & The Beast, mais do que isso, presenciou o horror cometido pela unidade no Oriente Médio.

E Jan Jensen sabia disso. Portanto resolveu fazer mais uma tentativa. Parou, e depois de alguns segundos de suspense propositais, sorriu para a ruiva. Conseguiu o que queria, uma resposta dela. Foi quase imperceptível, quem sabe até para a própria Meryl, mas ela deixou escapar.

A loira pode ver o medo nos olhos da outra. Satisfeita, Laughing Octopus abriu a porta e sumiu. Jan Jensen chegou ao outro lado, não se preocupando em procurar por Octopus.

* * *

Recusou-se a falar na frente dos outros soldados. Por isso não disse nada enquanto caminhavam. Um ou outro sempre aparecia pelo corredor, e ela até agradeceu por isso. Não se sentia preparada para conversar com Snake. Porém, seria inevitável, então ela ia aproveitar o tempo que restava pensando nas palavras certas a dirigir para ele, e rezando para que mais alguns soldados aparecessem.

Imaginou que tais efemeridades sequer passavam pela cabeça de Snake. Jamais imaginaria estar enganada.

Segurou no cabo de uma de suas Desert Eagles. Apertou forte algumas vezes na esperança que aquilo diminuísse o seu nervosismo. Quando seus dedos começaram a doer percebeu ter sido inútil.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor, dando de cara para um imenso shopping que era integrado ao terminal. Poucas lojas ainda estavam abertas, basicamente só as referentes à alimentação e outras usadas pelos soldados. Desde o início da semana o edifício estava sendo utilizado como base operacional.

Meryl olhou para os lados. Ninguém por perto. Parecia haver tempo para uma pequena conversa descontraída. Deu de costas para um pilar próximo à porta. Snake fez o mesmo. Solidários, dividiram o silêncio por algum tempo.

Viu que ele levava outro cigarro à boca e resolveu usar isso para botar um ponto final no silêncio. Surpreendeu o antigo companheiro com um isqueiro. Aquela talvez tenha sido uma das únicas vezes que o usou. Snake não deu a devida atenção que o acendedor merecia.

Não reconheceu seu velho isqueiro prateado com letras grafadas formando a palavra Alasca. A ruiva ficou decepcionada, mas resolveu esquecer. Guardou o objeto o mais rápido que pode, se forçando a acreditar que aquilo foi apenas falta de atenção dele.

Pensou que começariam uma conversa com isso, mas teve de pensar em outra coisa para dizer. Percebeu que o olhar dele se perdia em algum lugar do outro lado do hall e aproveitou para dar uma rápida olhada no velho.

Foi a primeira coisa que notou. O rosto jovem e conhecido, no lugar daquele que destruiu a imagem que tinha de Solid Snake, levando consigo aquela pequena chama de esperança que custou nove anos para ser apagada.

Sentiu vergonha. Não aquela vergonha lírica, o rubor saudável entre dois apaixonados. Era uma vergonha muito pior que isso, comparável a... _repulsa._ A repulsa sentida ao seu antigo amor naquele dia e que fez aumentar o ódio que ela sentia de si mesmo. Ela se sentia suja, indigna por ter perdido sua compaixão em algum dia entre os nove anos que se passaram.

Passou os olhos pelos trajes dele, na expectativa de esquecer os pensamentos vergonhosos. Continuava elegante como sempre. Poucas pessoas sabiam que o lendário agente tinha bom gosto na hora de se vestir, ela era uma delas. Não foram muitas as oportunidades que teve de vê-lo vestido de tal forma, mas vez ou outra, há anos atrás, passava algumas horas olhando o guarda-roupas dele.

A calça clara e listrada combinava com o sapato escuro. A camisa de um verde-oliva não chamava mais atenção que a gravata, e vice-versa. O paletó de mesma cor da calça contrastava muito bem com o sobretudo marrom. Talvez não fosse o melhor conjunto já feito, mas com certeza era algo surpreendente, vindo de um guerreiro como Solid Snake.

Se pegou sorrindo, finalmente lembrando de alguma coisa agradável dos velhos tempos. Munida daquela sensação boa, resolveu voltar para o rosto dele, esperando conseguir desenvolver alguma conversa dessa vez.

Parecia relaxado. Dividia a coluna com ela, também encostado na estrutura. Não devia ter passado pelo mesmo turbilhão de pensamento que ela, dada sua feição serena. Que piada, pensou ela, imagine só se Solid Snake passaria por algo parecido. Seus olhos, por outro lado, não aparentavam estar descansados. Durante aquele tempo todo deviam estar ocupados com alguma coisa.

Ela imaginou o que seria. Acompanhou uma linha imaginária do que julgou ser a direção na qual Snake olhava. Chegou a uma figura vestida de forma tão elegante quanto ele.

Lembrou do momento que recebeu a ligação informando que deveria aguardar por um certo "inspetor da ONU", e mais, que ele provavelmente estaria acompanhado de uma mercenária. Estranhou, mas jamais poderia imaginar quem seria essa mulher.

_Para falar a verdade, não consigo acreditar nisso até agora. _Pensou em pedir alguma explicação de Snake sobre sua nova parceira. Não que isso lhe interessasse, longe disso.

Resolveu guardar essa pergunta para mais tarde. Alguma coisa lhe dizendo que o diálogo tomaria um rumo desconhecido quando tocado nesse assunto. Deixaria-a para o final, ou esperaria que ele comentasse alguma coisa. Talvez fosse melhor nem perguntar.

Só que aquilo, em parte, também dizia respeito a ela. Ainda tinha consideração pelo ex-parceiro - e odiava ter de admitir - mais do que isso até. Era a vida e segurança de Solid Snake que estava em questão. Afinal, ele já não era o mesmo homem que encontrou em Shadow MOses.

"Você está mais jovem. Qual o seu segredo?" Esperou que Snake lembrasse desse tom de voz jovial e que sempre usava para uma brincadeira.

"Você acha, é?" Deu uma tragada no cigarro e deu uma risada.

Meryl fez o mesmo, aliviada por ele ter ignorado a seriedade do assunto. E principalmente, por ter lembrado de seu tom provocativo.

"Facecamo" Desviou o olhar da ruiva em direção a loira do outro lado do hall. "Um presentinho da tentáculos" Deu uma batidinha com o dedo no cigarro, expulsando as cinzas dali. Voltou o olhar para ruiva.

Parecia ser inevitável, Meryl concluiu. Se a aparentemente insana mercenária foi citada, teria de fazer a pergunta.

"Sobre isso..." Olhou para o lado contrário, impossibilitando que Snake pudesse ver seu rosto. "Que palhaçada é essa?" Disse, já arrependida com a escolha das palavras.

Snake se voltou para ela, confuso. Notou que estava quase de costas para ele, apenas o cabelo cor de fogo virado em sua direção. Finalmente entendeu a pergunta, e se lamentou ao prever que isso terminaria em mais uma discussão.

"Palhaçada?" Se fez de bobo, sabendo que a ruiva perceberia a ironia.

"O que você quer que eu pense disso?" Disse ainda de costas. "É a única palavra que achei para descrever" A única menos ofensiva, ela pensou.

"Qual é o problema com ela?" Continuou se fazendo de desentendido.

"Ah, nenhum. Fora o fato dela ter o diabo dentro do próprio corpo" Finalmente revelou sua cara de indignação para o outro.

"Não comece, Meryl" Tão infantil quanto a ruiva, virou o rosto para outra direção.

Ficou indignada com o descaso que ele demonstrou, mas não deixaria que essa discussão acabasse. Se colocou frente a frente com Snake, evitando que ele pudesse desviar a atenção novamente.

"Não começar? O que você quer que eu diga sobre isso? Que é algo perfeitamente normal e aceitável?"

"Eu não quero que diga nada!" Disse encarando os olhos verdes da ruiva.

"Mas eu vou" Inabalada pelo olhar intimidante dele, continuou. "Isso é loucura, você não pode aceitar a ajuda daquele monstro. Isso vai comprometer a missão"

"A missão, não é?" Ficou com vontade de dar outra tragada, mas desistiu. "Essa é a minha missão, e eu vou conduzi-la da forma que achar melhor. E se me lembro bem, quem foi que disse que era uma missão suicida e absurda?"

"Esse não é o único problema. E as pessoas que estão ao seu lado? Você não pensa nelas? O que Otacon esta achando de trabalhar com uma maníaca psicótica?"

"Você não acha que está levando isso para o lado pessoal?" Sabia que a pergunta ia desarmá-la, e com sorte, acabar com a discussão.

"E porque eu levaria?" Disse após alguns segundos, demorou para digerir o que Snake disse.

"Eu tive a oportunidade de matar a Jan, mas desisti" Começou a contar a história, na tentativa de diminuir a tensão que já os cercava.

Viu o rosto de Meryl se contrair levemente ao citar o nome verdadeiro da moça, e não o codinome no qual era conhecida. Mas se ela pediu uma explicação, que agora ficasse quieta e escutasse.

"Pouco tempo depois eu fui rendido. Foi quando ela apareceu e me salvou. Resolvi aceitar a ajuda dela, e até o final do dia ela se mostrou merecedora de minha confiança" Percebeu que a ruiva se acalmara um pouco, mas que continuava a encara-lo.

"Ela teve varias oportunidades de me matar nesse meio tempo, mas não o fez. Eu sei quem ela era, vi o que fez no Oriente Médio e o que fez contra mim mesmo. Mas ela mudou, e eu tenho certeza disso." Se sentiu ridículo tendo que explicar aquilo tudo, mas pareceu ter funcionado.

"Você sabe que ela tem problemas" Meryl insistiou, mas visivelmente mais calma.

"Eu sei. Uma pena que o sistema não tenha funcionado com ela. Nenhuma nanomáquina suprimiu suas emoções, ou fez que esquecesse os seus atos, porcaria tecnológica alguma disse para ela que o que estava fazendo era errado" Desviou o olhar de Meryl, sem saber que ela fez o mesmo, enquanto olhava para a loirinha de branco lá longe, inconsciente de que era o assunto da discussão.

"Lembra quando o SOP caiu lá no Oriente Médio, e você sentiu o que era ter toda aquela emoção que foi suprimida, tudo de errado que você cometeu, todas as pessoas que você matou, liberadas, em um só momento?" Botou a mão nos ombros da ruiva.

"Meryl, ela passou por isso grande parte da sua vida. Dez anos de morte e sofrimento acumulados e vividos intensamente. Por isso, acredite em mim quando eu digo que confio nela." Ela olhava fixamente para Snake.

"Eu vi ela sorrindo de verdade. Diferente do que ela fez lá atras" Disse se referindo a pequena confusão que armaram. "Um sorriso sincero, incapaz de ser falso. Uma pessoa que passou pelos mesmo problemas que ela... e conseguiu demonstrar inocência e sinceridade, como ela o fez pra mim... eu me sinto obrigado a acreditar nela"

Ele terminou, sabendo que aquilo colocaria um ponto final naquela discussão infeliz. Não queria ter falado tanto, e da forma como falou, mas era a única alternativa de terminar aquilo sem machucar ainda mais Meryl. E ele já havia prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais faria aquilo.

Sabia que era um computador. Do tipo laptop, ou notebook. Nunca soube qual a diferença entre eles, se é que tinha alguma. Haviam dois modelos na vitrine: o cinza fosco e o rosa metalizado. Presumiu que o ultimo era para atrair o público feminino. Pelo menos com ela não funcionou.

Passou para a prateleira acima. Não reconheceu nada. Vários aparelhos distintos de tamanhos, formas e cores diferentes. Alguns, extravagantes e abusando do colorido, outros, procurando a discrição do preto e cores foscas.

Se perguntou o que eram aqueles objetos, como eram chamados, a quem se destinavam, qual a sua utilidade. Não sabia nada sobre eles. Sentiu-se como um daqueles velhos rabugentos que reclamavam de tudo e diziam que na sua época as coisas eram diferentes e melhores.

Se o problema fossem só aqueles objetos, seria muito mais fácil. Só que o problema dela era maior que saber o nome daquelas bugigangas aparentemente inúteis. Não sabia quase nada sobre o mundo em que vivia.

Tinha conhecimento de uma ou outra coisa, por exemplo, que estavam em guerra. Mas nem imaginava o motivo dessa guerra. Lembrou de Snake falando que não havia um motivo, que aquelas batalhas simplesmente aconteciam como algo perfeitamente natural.

Talvez sua missão fosse acabar com aquelas guerras. Não tinha dúvidas de que Liquid Ocelot estava por trás de tudo. Mas como o mundo chegou a ao ponto de se tornar um salão-de-festas para um anarquista megalomaníaco, ela não tinha nem idéia.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não estava sozinha em relação a isso. Apesar das pessoas desse mundo terem idéia de para que serviam aqueles aparelhos coloridos da vitrine, assim como ela, não sabiam os motivos, nem os objetivos daquelas lutas sangrentas. Arriscaria ainda, que eles não se importariam com isso.

Procurou se ocupar de outra coisa diferente de aparelhos desconhecidos e combates. Seria um pouco difícil. Curioso como conseguiram transformar um shopping num arsenal. Para qualquer lado que olhasse havia algo relativo a guerra. Militares, mercenários, metralhadoras, rifles, pistolas, explosivos, Snake e a mulher ruiva.

Fitou os dois por algum tempo. Primeiro pareciam estar tranqüilos, e até se divertindo. Depois a ruiva começou a se exaltar e pouco depois Snake a acompanhou. Não precisava nem ouvi-los, mesmo da distância que estava podia notar claramente que eles discutiam.

Começou a imaginar do que estavam falando. Não devia ser sobre a missão. Conhecia Snake a pouco tempo, mas uma coisa que já tinha aprendido sobre o agente é que jamais se exaltaria para discutir seus objetivos. Como um verdadeiro profissional, mantinha-se frio nesses momentos.

Ou sempre, pensou. Veio a se corrigir pouco depois, lembrando de uma ou outra ocasião que ele deixava aquele jeitão taciturno para se tornar alguém mais sociável. Não tão sociável quanto ela queria, infelizmente.

Não se preocuparia com isso. Após cumprir sua missão, teria tempo de sobra para importunar o velho rabugento até ele aprender a dar bom-dia pelas manhãs.

Uma pequena mudança na atitude do casal do outro lado do hall trouxe-a de volta para o shopping, as armas, vitrines e mercenários. Tinha de aprender a parar de sonhar acordada de vez em quando. Outra promessa que deixaria para cumprir após a missão.

Desviaram os olhares, ignorando a presença um do outro. Snake deu uma rápida olhada em sua direção. Por coincidência, provavelmente. Talvez por ela, talvez por não ter mais para onde olhar. Eram possibilidades a se cogitar.

Ele botou as mãos sobre os ombros da ruiva. Fez o mesmo com ela algumas vezes, a loira lembrou. A discussão acabaria logo, tinha certeza disso. Era impossível vencer o velho depois disso, afinal, nem ela conseguia, que dirá a ruiva.

Mal tinha botado os pés para fora do shopping e começou a chover. Como se ela fosse o chamariz para que aquela precipitação ocorresse. Não tinha um guarda-chuva, afinal seria ridículo demais carregar um para aquela missão. Que mal poderia fazer uma chuvinha daquelas?

Era apenas uma queda d'água tímida e comum em Praga naquela época do ano. As ruas da cidade mal haviam secado da anterior, o asfalto continuava escurecido e molhado, nas estreitas vielas corriam uns pequenos fios de água.

Os pingos começaram a ficar maiores e a incomodá-la quando batiam em seu rosto. Um deles acertou o olho esquerdo que se fechou em seguida. Ela abaixou a cabeça e esfregou as mãos cobertas de látex na face.

A franja, já pesada e molhada, anunciava sua presença às duas orbes azuladas de Jan. Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto novamente, levantando a franja e jogando-a para trás. Tentou ajeitar o cabelo como pode, tentando manter-se apresentável.

Juntou-se ao silêncio da cidade. E à serenidade. Quase se condenava por pensar nisso, mas o toque de recolher imposto à chuvosa capital chegava a tornar-se atraente. As ruas vazias eram estranhamente convidativas. Sentiu-se tentada a aceitar o convite, a não realizar essa desfeita, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

E não é que fosse recusar, pelo contrário. Iria, e iria acompanhada. Talvez não fosse o que as ruas quisessem, talvez fosse. Quem sabe elas preferissem a companhia de outro passante. Ou só a ela. Infelizmente, não daria as ruas o privilégio da escolha, que era dela.

Jan Jensen aceitou o convite de Praga, mas levaria um penetra para aquela festa. O penetra que estava mais para convidado do que ela, mas isso também não importava. A presença de ambos já estava confirmada. Só faltava seu acompanhante aparecer.

Esperou por ele respeitando o único pedido feito e destacado no convite. Manteve-se em silêncio. Ouviu apenas a própria respiração e as gotas de chuva tamborilando em umas latas de lixo próximas.

A trilha sonora apenas mudou quando o som de das solas de um sapato pisoteando o chão coberto de pedras se juntou ao musical. Solid Snake finalmente deixara a ruiva para trás e resolvera levá-la ao compromisso.

- Te deixei esperando por muito tempo?

Não conseguiu decifrar as palavras, nem o som de sua voz. Não sabia se aquilo tinha sido uma piada, uma provocação ou a pura sinceridade do homem. Não gostou disso. Preferia saber interpretá-lo, mas também não detestou a situação. Era como se o diretor de um filme concedesse à atriz – ela – a graça de um improviso.

- Não. Digo, sim. Mas fiquei aqui conversando com a cidade e ouvindo a serenata que a chuva fez para mim.

Snake olhou para a moça por algum tempo. Chegando a conclusão de que toda vez que parecia conseguir decifrar e entender Jan Jensen, ela colocava em funcionamento sua incrível habilidade de mostrar ao mundo que nem tudo era o que parecia.

- Você gosta de se fazer de louca, não é?

Ela não precisava responder. Não com palavras, e os dois sabiam disso. Ela o faria da forma que mais achava prazerosa, aquela que fazia com que os mais diferentes sentimentos voltassem a se formar dentro do outro, todos parente próximos da confusão e imprevisibilidade.

Um sorriso – novo – foi surgindo no rosto dela. A sua resposta. Os lábios foram se arqueando, forçando com que as duas bochechas as acompanhassem. Um sorriso com o mais sincero e agradável deboche que Snake já recebeu, e que ela, Jan, forneceu.

Fazer com que tudo parecesse novo, confuso, imprevisível e desejável, estava fazendo muito bem aos dois companheiros em armas. Não sabiam que faziam isso um ao outro, óbvio. Do contrário, talvez isso tudo nem funcionasse.

* * *

"Tum-tum-tum-tum-tum-tumdum-dum"

Snake olhou para ela, obviamente incrédulo. A moça continuou a cantarolar o que ele identificou como o refrão da música mais duas vezes, acompanhando o som do celular. Quando estava prestes a protestar ela finalmente atendeu o celular.

Desta vez fez o procedimento certo. Abriu o aparelho, afastou do rosto para que a câmera à filmasse e o companheiro e completou com um sorriso debochado especialmente preparado para a morena do outro lado da conferência.

"Sim, doutora?" O tom de voz também preparado para a outra.

"Logo você que tinha que ficar com o celular?"

"Não sou bom com essas geringonças" Disse Snake, respondendo por Jan e evitando que outra discussão entre as moças começasse.

"Geringonças, que palavra de velho" Jan só percebeu depois do breve silêncio que comentara aquilo alto. "Querido, você só tem a aparência de um, não precisa agir como um velho" Balançou a mão, gesticulando alguma coisa indecifrável para Snake, como se tentasse afastar para longe a besteira que dissera.

"Eu estou rezando para que você leve um tiro" Naomi deu uma risada e continuou. "Usem o Detector de Sinais para interceptar as mensagens dos membros da resistência. Assim que ele achar uma, vai realizar automaticamente uma triangulação na região, revelando a área em que esse sinal foi iniciado. Assim poderão achar um dos membros da Paradise" A morena deu uma tossida. "O resto é com vocês. Sigam o cara, capturem, interroguem, sei lá"

"E quanto a torturar?" Os olhos de Jan quase brilharam.

"Sua especialidade, Octopus" Respondeu secamente.

Jan olhou para o lado, o oposto de Snake. Percebeu tarde demais que a escolha de palavras foram as piores possíveis para sua provocação. Era o tipo de assunto que não deveria nem ser cogitado em ser pronunciado próximo à Naomi, ainda mais vindo dela.

"Não vamos pegar muito pesado com ele, fique tranqüila doutora" Piscou para a morena e fechou o celular, desligando na cara dela antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Alguma ofensa, provavelmente.

Virou para Snake, esperando que fosse recebida com desaprovação. Não viu nada parecido com isso na expressão dele. Preferia ter visto.

"É isso aqui" Disse ele enquanto segurava um objeto na mão.

Lembrava um daqueles telefones celulares dos anos oitenta, os primeiros, que Jan viu recentemente em um filme no Nomad. Devia ser umas cinco vezes maior do que o aparelho que ela tinha em mãos, e umas oito mais pesado.

"Ligou ele?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim"

"E como vamos saber se ele detectou alguma coisa?"

"Otacon disse que ele ia apitar. Ou vibrar. Acho que os dois." Snake parou para pensar um pouco antes de responder. "Quer ficar com ele?"

"Eu não! Olha o tamanho dessa droga"

"Como quiser. Vamos"

"Para onde? Alias, como sabe por onde começar?"

"Eu não sei. Por isso que vamos para um local mais alto"

Ela pensou um pouco e concordou. Seguiu Snake e ambos subiram uma escadaria no final da rua.

Contou até três e esticou o pescoço. As mechas voltaram a atrapalhar sua visão, mas conseguiu enxergar seu alvo sem problemas. Um dos olhos azuis viu apenas a pintura esverdeada da parede, o outro teve mais sorte, viu a rua, alguns carros, e o seu alvo.

Ele era tão silencioso quanto Jan e Snake, embora já tivesse se mostrado desatento algumas vezes quando caminhava no meio da rua e entre áreas mais iluminadas que o normal. Com certeza não tinha experiência alguma em missões de infiltração, ou de passar despercebido por uma cidade tomada por soldados.

E nem ela tinha, Jan admitia a si mesma. Mas pelo menos estava ao lado do lendário Solid Snake, que tinha experiência de sobra em ambas as situações. Só que por algum motivo o velho fazia com que ela sempre estivesse na liderança.

A única hipótese que lhe ocorreu foi que Snake estava conduzindo uma espécie de treinamento com ela. Fazia comentários sobre sua postura e ações, dizendo o que estava certo e o que estava errado – quase tudo.

A loira praticamente viu toda sua experiência na infância e adolescência com filmes de ação e espionagem serem jogadas no lixo. Era tudo muito diferente na realidade. Haviam regras para tudo, como andar, correr de forma silenciosa, segurar a arma e até mesmo encostar-se na parede.

O companheiro chamou a atenção dela mais de uma vez para essa última. Ela insistiu varias vezes em ficar de costas para a parede quando precisasse se encostar nas superfícies. Snake disse que aquilo não adiantava de nada, e era estrategicamente incorreto.

A melhor forma era sim encostar-se na parede, mas ficar de frente para ela, com uma mão servindo de apoio – para que motivo, ela não entendeu – e a outra empunhando a arma. Que de preferência seria uma pistola ou outra de pequeno porte.

Aquilo não tinha graça nenhuma e sem o menor estilo, mas ela se forçou a adotar tais táticas. Se Snake dizia ser aquela a forma correta, não seria Jan Jensen que ia discordar. Embora estivesse começando a achar James Bond bem mais estiloso que o amigo. Fez questão de comentar isso para ele.

- E então? – Perguntou uma voz rouca.

- Ele está sozinho, por enquanto. Mais na frente tem alguns soldados. Acho que isso vai ser um problema.

- Provavelmente.

Snake gostou da observação da moça. Ela até mesmo se adiantou alguns passos adiante, citando os soldados inimigos e que teriam de interferir de alguma forma. Sentiu-se um professor e a loirinha sua aluna. Aproximou-se de sua estudante, usando a mesma parede que ela para servir de cobertura enquanto espiava para a rua.

A calçada em que estavam era minúscula, uma pessoa mal passaria por ela sozinha, quanto mais duas ao mesmo tempo. E pra ajudar ainda tinha uma van atrás deles que diminuía ainda mais o espaço que tinham. Tiveram os dois de se espremer para que Snake pudesse ver o outro lado da rua.

* * *

Era o terceiro lance de portas. Talvez o quarto. E como em todos os outros, a maca que adentrava violentamente por aquele hospital, arremessava as portas nas paredes. Um estrondo muito alto podia ser ouvido toda vez que aquilo acontecia.

Chamar aquilo de hospital era com toda a certeza, um equívoco. Apesar de possuir toda a aparência de um, sequer tinha a licença para atuar como tal. Na verdade, sequer era conhecido pelo público. O melhor hospital de toda a Europa residia em Praga. E era clandestino.

Envolta da maca haviam duas mulheres, um homem e uma garotinha. Naomi Hunter podia ser confundida com a enfermeira no lado oposto ao seu, dados os trajes que usava. As duas seguravam as barras de metal da maca cada uma em seu lado. Na parte traseira, um médico, Naomi pode concluir pelo estetoscópio que ele tinha no pescoço, pois sua roupa remetia a qualquer coisa menos ao titulo de doutor. Um jeans escuro e uma camisa de um time de futebol, provavelmente local.

Atrás de todos eles, a garotinha. Suas pequenas pernas a impossibilitavam de manter o mesmo ritmo dos adultos, além do fato de aquela ser uma das únicas vezes na vida que precisou correr tanto. Mas a última coisa que queria era que eles diminuíssem o passo para que ela pudesse acompanhá-los. O mais importante no momento era que o paciente deitado na maca chegasse ao seu destino.

Raiden não tinha muito tempo de vida. E Sunny não precisava ser médica para saber disso. Queria que isso lhe motivasse a correr mais, mas o efeito parecia contrário. Tinha certeza que poderia ser útil se ficasse ao lado de Jack, mas seu corpo não parecia disposto a permitir isso.

Em algum lugar entre a quarta e a quinta porta, seu corpo lhe traiu. Sentiu uma dor nos músculos da perna e sentiu-se forçada a parar. Foi quando sentiu que não apenas os membros inferiores sentiram o impacto do excesso de exercício. Seus pulmões também estavam desacostumados com tamanho abuso se energia.

Não sabe quanto ficou ali, de boca aberta, puxando a maior quantidade de ar que podia para acalmar os dois principais órgãos do seu sistema respiratório. Sentiu-se idiota por pensar neles com tamanha formalidade científica. Eram só dois malditos pulmões, e que nem conseguiam fazer seu trabalho direito.

Aos poucos foi recuperando o fôlego, assim como a boa vontade de suas pernas doloridas. A dor diminuiu o bastante para que conseguisse se colocar a andar novamente numa velocidade consideravelmente rápida.

Com algum esforço empurrou a última porta dupla que levava à sala na qual Raiden foi trazido. Estavam todos no centro dela. Sunny viu algumas cadeiras à sua direita e uma moça loira sobre uma delas.

Naomi, a enfermeira e o jovem medico conversavam com um velho senhor. Ela quase riu dele se a situação não fosse tão séria. O senhor parecia com o famoso cientista – e um dos ídolos de Sunny – Albert Einstein. Estava tudo lá, o bigode, cabelo branco e a cara excêntrica, mas agradável e simpática.

"Doutor Madnar, ele disse que deveríamos procurar o senhor" Era Naomi.

"Deus, em que problema você andou se metendo dessa vez, Raiden?" Dr. Madnar deu um tapinha no ombro do homem na maca e apontou para outra porta, no final da sala. "A máquina de hemodiálise fica ali, e os outros equipamentos necessários também. Andel, Zizka, levem-no para dentro e liguem a máquina" Disse para o médico e a enfermeira.

Os dois obedeceram. Naomi foi atrás deles, deixando Madnar, Sunny e a moça loira sozinhos na sala. O velho olhou para a menina e acenou para ela.

"Fique tranqüila, senhorita. Vamos cuidar do seu amigo" Ele sorriu e foi em direção à sala que os outros entraram. Antes de chegar na porta parou, e virou para a moça sentada na cadeira. "Diane, porque você não dá um doce para a nossa amiga? E mostre a ela a minha sala também" Sorriu novamente para Sunny e entrou porta adentro.

"Você deve ser Sunny Gurlukovich, não é?"

Entre uma respiração e outra a pequena fez que sim com a cabeça, curiosa com a outra saber o seu nome, e espantada por saber o sobrenome. Ele não estava presente no banco de dados da Interpol, CIA e nem mesmo na FOXHOUND e Philantrophy. Como aquela mulher aparentemente comum, enfermeira ou atendente de hospital poderia ter obtido a informação, era uma coisa que realmente intrigava a inteligente menina.

"Snake falou de você"

A moça falou, sem saber que fazia um grande favor à menina respondendo-lhe tamanha pergunta. E sem intenção, trazer outra. Agora o que intrigava Sunny era o motivo de Snake ter comentado sobre ela e seu nome.

Diane percebeu que a expressão confusa ainda estampava sobre seu pequeno rosto. Rosto, alias, que lembrava muito alguém do passado de Diane.

"É que Snake sabia que eu conhecia sua mãe" Sabia que isso provavelmente só iria deixar a menina mais confusa, mas continuou. "Sabe, Sunny, a sua família ajudou muito o nosso pessoal há 10 anos atrás. Principalmente a sua mãe. Foi ali que nós a conhecemos."

"V-você conheceu minha mãe?" Fora Snake e seu tio Hal, nunca soubera de ninguém que tenha conhecido sua mãe.

E mesmo eles não eram capazes de responder todas suas perguntas sobre Olga. Pelo menos nas raras ocasiões que se permitia perguntar. Já desconfiava há um bom tempo que nenhum de seus dois guardiões gostavam de falar muito no assunto. Principalmente Snake. Por ironia era exatamente ele a pessoa mais próxima de sua mãe que tinha notícia.

"Sim, inclusive pessoalmente. Acho que posso até dizer que fomos bem amigas, apesar do período breve que passamos juntas."

"E-eu.. eu não sei nada da minha mãe." Sentiu algo parecido com vergonha. Era difícil encontrar com pessoas que conheciam sua mãe. Sempre tinham tanta coisa pra falar, tantos elogios e agradecimentos, e ela não tinha nada para retribuir. Nenhuma experiência ou lembrança.

"Ei, não fique assim Sunny" Diane se abaixou e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da menina. "Eu vou ter o maior prazer de lhe falar sobre a Olga"

Sunny levantou a cabeça e fitou a moça. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, uma face fina e elegante. O tom do cabelo não era o natural, mas sim um loiro claramente artificial, com duas mechas vermelhas caindo ao lado dos olhos. Uma das orelhas devia ter quase meia dúzia de piercings. Para completar, uma maquiagem de sombras forçada e escura.

A ultima coisa que lhe chamou atenção na mulher foi o moletom de um numero bem maior que o dela. As mangas do moletom cobriam quase que totalmente as mãos, e tinha uma estampa bem chamativa acompanhada das palavras Thin Wall. Sunny concluiu que era um moletom de banda.

Olhou fixamente para a estampa. Era o desenho de pessoas com uma aparência que lembravam a de Diane – e que Sunny viria depois a descobrir que chamavam-se punks – derrubando uma parede com martelos e outras coisas. Não era um desenho que agradava a ela particularmente, mas até que achou interessante. Sempre quis um moletom ou camiseta de banda, apesar de não conhecer nenhuma que lhe agradasse.

Na verdade, não conseguia nem lembrar do nome de uma banda ou cantor, seja qual fosse seu estilo.

"Ah, isso? É da minha banda. Fizemos algum sucesso há alguns anos atrás." Sorriu.

* * *

Notas do autor:

Não atualizava TLTWB há tempos, mas como recebi um pedido especial resolvi upar o que eu já tinha feito. Infelizmente a fiction está longe de estar completa e não sei se um dia voltarei a trabalhar nela, mas agradeço a todos que acompanharam aqui pelo e pelo nyah, aos que deixaram reviews e aos que também não deixaram. Agradeço os elogios e críticas que recebi por essa fanfiction principalmente daqueles que falaram que não precisaram jogar MGS4 para entender a história e entrar no clima, isso realmente foi um grande elogio para mim, principalmente por ser um fã da série e saber o quão difícil e maravilhoso é entrar e explorar esse mundo e personagens fantásticos criados por Hideo Kojima. Espero um dia poder retornar à essa história e quem sabe muitas outras. Obrigado a todos.


End file.
